


Rarity

by peanutbutter4lyfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Derek, Confused Derek, Derek figures it out eventually, Derek is a Tease, Derek thinks Scott is his mate, Derek wants to do things properly, I tried for plot then it just ends up as smut, Insecure Derek, Knotting, M/M, Sassy Peter, Stiles Stilinski Wants Sex, Stiles wants Derek's knot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, alternative universe, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter4lyfe/pseuds/peanutbutter4lyfe
Summary: Derek let's the guys throw a party for Stiles' 18th at his loft and instantly regrets it. During the party Derek starts acting strangely, his senses going wild. He reads the signs and thinks Scott is his mate. It drives him crazy when Scott doesn't feel the same, until he figures it out... with a little help from Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into the Teen Wolf fandom. I love the character dynamic between Derek and Stiles!
> 
> This is also my first time writing alpha/beta/omega type stuff. It was fun :) but I had no idea what I was really doing hehe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Why had he agreed to this? Derek was stood in his loft leaning against one of the wooden pillars, music pounding in his ears. He could feel the beat reverberate through his entire body. Closing his eyes he tried to regulate his hearing, but it was no use the music was just too loud. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to seek out the familiar faces of his pack.

Derek was surrounded by unfamiliar, loud and over excited teenagers. Most were jumping around, he assumed dancing to the music, but he would hardly call it dancing or music for that matter. Some were making out in darker corners and others right in the middle of the mass of dancing bodies. He felt another sigh and eye roll on its way but just shook his head instead.

It was Stiles’ 18th birthday and when he’d agreed to this he’d had no idea Stiles knew so many people. He thought it would be the pack and maybe a pizza or two. He was even prepared to let them have a few beers seeing as they were all 18 now, well Scott was almost there and would be 18 soon enough. Derek assumed all these random people must have been Lydia’s doing.

Derek had known it was going to be bad when the twins turned up earlier that day with speakers bigger than he’d ever seen and there was a guy trailing behind them carrying what he now understood to be decks. The new face had oversized headphones hanging around his scrawny neck and called Derek ‘bro’ a lot, but he wasn’t even related to him in anyway.

Derek recalled being laughed at by Isaac at his reactions to the transformation of his loft into a nightclub. There were flashing lights and smoke machines as well as the ridiculous sound system. He knew it was bad though when even Isaac was laughing at him. He’s not even that old, but it was all making him feel very old and disconnected. It had never bothered him before, being a loner, but now he had a pack it was different.

He would never tell any of them, but he desperately wanted to feel part of a family again. Scott had given him that family and Derek was fast realising he would do anything for his new pack. He would do anything for Scott and Stiles was his best friend so here he was, standing in the middle of chaos in his own home for the benefit of an 18 year old boy. This time he couldn’t hold back another sigh.

His eyes scanned the many faces until they settled on Scott and Stiles. He found it oddly settling and decided to just watch them for a bit. Stiles was looking around at all the people with a similar level of disbelief that he felt and it made Derek’s lips twitch into a brief smile. Stiles looked young for 18, his eyes wide and innocent, he felt strangely protective of him.

Then there was Scott, he looked relaxed and content as he placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed. He comfortably left his hand there as he spoke. Derek chose not to listen in on their conversation, but instead enjoyed watching their animated faces. Derek felt his heart swell and he narrowed his focus until the rest of the party pleasantly faded into the background.

Derek felt mesmerised as he watched the lights play off of the two boys across the loft. He suddenly felt pinned to the spot and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the pair. His wolf stirred, which had Derek standing up away from where he was leaning. His senses were being overwhelmed and he tried to calm his wolf, reassuring him that all was as it should be.

A banging at the door drew his attention. There was no way anyone but the wolves would have heard it. He settled back against the wooden post and watched Scott as he made his way with Stiles to the door. Scott had hold of Stiles’ hand as he practically dragged him through the many gyrating bodies. Stiles took a tumble at one point, but Scott just gripped his hand tighter and used his strength to keep him standing and moving towards the door.

Derek admired the ease with which Scott slid open the heavy loft door. He’d never noticed before how Scott had filled out as he’d gotten older, it probably also had something to do with him becoming a true alpha. Derek’s wolf seemed to perk up again at the thought. Derek felt more comfortable with his new role, he still sometimes felt the strength he used to posses as alpha but he was more content now he didn't have the pressures of being a leader.

Derek was happy to follow Scott, he was a good leader who always followed his heart. Scott would do anything to protect the people he loved and he admired that. There had always been something about Scott that drew Derek to him. He would give his life for him, even more so now he was his alpha.

The knocking was Allison and Lydia arriving fashionably late to the party, of course. Stiles was instantly pulled into a hug as was Scott. Scott’s emotions where readable from all the way across a room filled with horny teenagers. He obviously still had feelings for Allison. Stiles was also enjoying the embrace, his feelings for Lydia no secret.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue unexpectedly and he blinked rapidly. Confusion was his overriding emotion, but somewhere underneath that there was something else. He couldn’t help the odd feeling that was boiling up within him. He felt it all the way down to his toes.

He felt a growl begin to rumble in the back of his throat and it sounded possessive. His vision narrowed and all he could see was Allison with her arms around Scott, face pressed into his neck. Scott’s hand was cradling the back of her head, hand gently stroking her hair. Then he lowered his head to inhaled her scent.

That was all he could take, he shoved off of the wooden post he’d been leaning against and started making his way toward the pair. It took everything he had not to leap and instantly close the distance between them. Instead he pushed through the crowd shoving people out of his way, uncaring of the looks he was getting.

Isaac suddenly appeared in front of him, the twins either side.

“Derek, what’s going on man? You’re eyes are glowing blue. Someone’s gonna notice,” Isaac’s voice was low, his eyes shifty.

Derek’s eyes settled over Isaac who was now standing between him and Scott. Derek shot an arm out with a speed that surprised them all and wrapped his hand tightly around Isaac’s neck. Isaac looked shocked and tried to speak but he could only produce a gurgle.

In unison the twins grabbed at his arm from either side causing Derek to growl and tighten his grip with an effort to keep hold.

“Derek.”

His fingers loosened and his arm dropped immediately at the sound of his name. He looked up to see Scott appear behind Isaac who fell to the floor clutching at his throat, coughing. Scott’s eyes flashed red once, which had the twins both instinctively taking a step back. Derek held his ground but found himself tilting his head slightly, baring his neck for Scott.

Scott ignored the gesture, probably not understanding its significance, and instead placed a hand on Derek’s arm. He looked down at it and back up to Scott.

“What’s going on with you?” Scott said with a mixture of confusion and concern.

Derek shook his head, trying to clear the haze he felt was trying to consume him.

“I’ll never get used to you guys being able to move so damn fast,” Stiles spluttered out sounding out of breath. He caught at Scott’s shirt sleeve to steady himself before continuing, “what the hell man? We could see your eyes glowing from across the room!”

Derek looked between Scott and Stiles, still feeling dazed. He wasn’t sure he had an answer or at least one that he was comfortable with.

“Derek?” Scott said and squeezed his arm before releasing him.

Derek felt the warmth of Scott’s touch even as the hand was taken away. Unconsciously he brought his own hand up to cover the spot where Scott’s had been.

“I-” Derek began but had no idea what to say.

Allison and Lydia had made their way over as well now and Derek couldn’t help but scowl at them. He’d had enough of this party and enough of the weird feelings that were making his wolf uneasy.

“Well, hello to you too,” Lydia said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, “let's leave Mr. weird and broody here to his scowling and enjoy this party!” Lydia practically shouted to be heard over the music.

The sound grated against Derek’s ears, his senses felt heightened and entirely overwhelmed. Lydia grabbed Stiles and spun him into the sea of moving bodies. He twisted and nearly tripped over his own feet before disappearing off into the crowd.

“Just go,” Derek managed, inclining his head in the direction Lydia had gone.

Scott gave him a concerned look but allowed himself to be led away by Allison, he looked back a few times which gave Derek the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Isaac had recovered by now and stood back in front of Derek. He looked downtrodden and sorry for himself. He wouldn’t have looked out of place if he literally had a tail between his legs.

“What was that for?”

Isaac was rubbing his neck even though the bruising and pain would no longer be there. Derek was losing patience with this entire situation. He darted his head in Isaac’s direction and growled. He wasn’t his alpha anymore but it still had the desired effect. Isaac took one last sideways glance before letting out a small whimper and scurrying off.

The twins hadn’t budged though and it irritated him. Derek had no sway over the two former alphas. Derek just folded his arms across his chest and waited, they obviously had something they wanted to say.

Barely above a whisper, knowing he would be heard just fine, Aiden said, “it’s Scott isn’t it?”

Derek’s head snapped around. Just hearing Scott’s name had his heart racing. It wasn’t something he was comfortable with and he knew that even over the music the twins would have heard the spike in his heart rate.

Aiden smiled knowingly and Derek wanted to punch him in his smug little face. Instead he pushed past the two of them and made his way over to his sofa, grateful that they chose not to follow. He needed to sit down.

“Off,” he said to the group of kids who were crammed on it, “off!”

The kids all looked up at him, stunned, as his voice boomed over the music. They remained still for a split second before all very quickly jumping up and scurrying off.

Derek sat down heavily spreading both arms out resting them on the back of the sofa. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. The music was thudding through his skull and the warm bodies all around him were becoming too much. He preferred the solitude and the quiet of his own company. Even his pack, who he loved dearly, he saw rarely these days.

The evening dragged on and he spent it trying to stop himself from seeking Scott out and scowling at anyone who tried to join him on the sofa. Derek seemed to have his scent marked out, aware of where he was at all times. It was driving him crazy and it made no sense to him why all of a sudden his wolf would be reacting this way to Scott.

He could feel the twins keeping a close eye on him all night, they were never too far away. Isaac was cowering in a corner, Derek felt bad for making him feel that way. Isaac didn’t deserve that. He just couldn’t take seeing Allison with her hands all over Scott and that thought alone made him shake his head.

Scott was his alpha now, maybe that’s what this was all about. His wolf was being protective of his alpha. Derek hadn’t had an alpha in so long, Peter didn’t really count because he was crazy and out of control. Scott, on the other hand, was someone he was willing to follow and obey. His wolf was practically nodding in agreement.

It was well after midnight when Derek had finally had enough. Scott’s heartbeat stuttered and spiked. Derek had to look, had to make sure he was okay, but he knew Scott wasn’t in trouble. He knew exactly where to look and regretted it immediately.

Scott’s head was framed by Allison’s hands. She had been drinking and let herself give in to temptation. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Scott’s. It didn’t take long before the kiss had become heated. The music changed pace and Allison started dancing, moving against Scott. Their arousal filled Derek’s nostrils and it made him feel sick.

He stood up and strode over the the DJ who had one hand on his headphones and the other flicking switches and who knows what else he was doing.

“Hey, party’s over.”

Nothing, the guy had his head down, bopping away. Now the hand he’d had on his headphones was in the air, Derek watched it wave side to side for a moment before walking around the platform and pulling the plug.

The silence was heavenly and almost deafening at the same time. He closed his eye briefly at the relief. The stunned silence quickly turned into whispers then chatter that gradually started to get louder.

“Out,” Derek shouted and pointed to the door.

People looked dazed and confused, jostling with each other as they made their way towards the door. He caught Scott’s gaze who looked at him with worried eyes. He didn’t like it. Scott’s arm’s fell from around Allison and they moved away from each other, Allison looking slightly embarrassed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Lydia strode over and took Allison’s arm, she shot Derek a death glare before pulling Allison away from Scott and out the front door.

“Happy birthday Stiles,” she shouted over her shoulder, even though there was no need to shout, “great party.”

Another sharp look with piercing eyes and she was gone. Scott, Stiles and the twins were the only ones left. Isaac must have made his escape with the masses. Scott didn’t say anything or even look at him. Instead he turned to Stiles, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and made for the door. It was Stiles who glanced back over his shoulder at him.

It hurt that Scott didn’t acknowledge him before he left. He huffed and turned away, staring at the mess that was left. Empty cups and bottles, party streamers and banners with birthday wishes plastered across them. The lights were still flashing and the smoke machines were still going.

Derek walked over to flick his normal lights on before turning the other equipment off. He didn’t really need the light to see, but he did it anyway. He sighed again before flopping back down on his sofa.

“What do you want?” He spoke as he flung an arm over his face covering his eyes.

The twins hadn’t budged and weren’t showing any intention of leaving.

Derek needed some time alone to sort through all that had happened, all of the confusing emotions and new sensations he had been feeling. He wasn’t used to feeling so much having spent years pushing all his emotions down.

“Your an idiot, you know that right?” Aiden offered.

Ethan put a hand on his brother’s chest to signal for him to go easy.

Derek didn’t remove his arm from his face or respond. He just wanted the twins to leave him alone.

“Look, Derek, we think we get what’s going on with you,” Ethan eyed his brother before he continued, “we think you’re wolf has found it’s mate.”

“Err, my what?”

“Your mate, wolves have that one person out there that’s meant for them. It’s like the two are-”

Derek shot Ethan a glare and practically growled, “I know what a mate is.”

“Yeah and it’s so obviously Scott,’’ Aiden blurted out.

Derek groaned. He would rather have continued to be in denial. Deep down he knew what his wolf was trying to tell him, he just wasn’t ready to listen yet. Scott McCall, his mate. He was just getting used to him being his alpha.

“How is that even possible? I've known him since he was 16, why now? Why didn't I feel it before?” Derek felt wrecked emotionally.

“Scott’s an alpha now, a true alpha, and he's coming of age. Nearly 18 right? It makes sense,” Ethan offered.

“None of this makes sense!” Derek snapped.

The twins both flinched and exchanged a look. They were sure they knew the signs.

“Maybe I'm just mixing things up. I mean I've not come across a true alpha before. I have to say my wolf was in awe when we all found out.”

“Yeah we all were,” Aiden agreed.

“You guys, I think I just need some time to figure this out. I know you're right… I know. Just-” Derek sounded pained, “just leave.”

“Yeah sure, Derek,” Ethan said quietly and grabbed his brothers shirt, pulling him away.

Aiden plodded along behind him reluctantly.

“Oh come on, this is fun. Can't we stay,” Aiden said with amusement.

“Come on!” Aiden gripped his twin tighter and dragged him through the door.

Finally Derek was alone. Not that it really helped. His thoughts were running wild. Scott of all people! Scott who was clearly still in love with Allison and clearly not feeling what he was feeling. If he had been then when Scott touched his arm he would have felt it too. They both should have felt it like a bolt of lightning going through them.

He needed to be the grown up here and go and talk it out with him. Figure out what was going on in an adult way. Not by ruining Stiles’ birthday by kicking everyone out of his party. Derek groaned again, he was an arse. He would go apologise to the kid as well. His list of uncomfortable things to do where getting longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek tried to stay away for as long as he could. He needed time to think, but the longer he stayed away the more his wolf withdrew. He could feel himself getting weaker, his wolf needed it's mate now that he had scented him. It was no use, he had to go and find Scott and sort this out. 

He waited for Scott after class. He was leaning up against his car staring between his watch and the exit. Kids came pouring out of the halls and he flared out his senses, straining to pick out Scott from the crowd. He didn't even notice the admiring looks he was getting from some of the girls, and guys, as they made their way to their rides. He only had one person in mind. 

When almost everyone had left the building he finally saw him then and he felt his heart stutter. Scott was walking with Stiles, they both adjusted their bags on their shoulders at the same time, faces turned towards each other in conversation. To Derek everything seemed to move in slow motion like one of those cheesy romance movies. All he could see was Scott. 

It felt like his heart came crashing through his chest when someone rushed over and jumped between the two boys visibly startling them both. Once Derek managed to get his pounding heart back under control he was able to see that it was Aiden, who was looking right at him with a smile on his face as he slung one arm around Scott’s shoulders and the other around Stiles’. 

He was glad there were no longer many people around as he used his abilities to get himself in front of Scott almost in the blink of an eye. 

“Whoa dude!” Stiles said clutching at his heart dramatically, “freakin’ werewolves man!” 

Derek ignored Stiles’ heavy breathing as he felt his heart flutter at the proximity to his mate. 

“Back off,” Derek spat his words at Aiden. 

So much for being adult about it, Derek’s brain helpfully supplied.

Aiden slowly removed his arms and subtly stroked the back of Scott's neck as he did so. Derek tensed and felt his claws extending and his fangs dropping in his mouth. The wolf won out and Derek let the shift happen fully. He growled at Aiden shamelessly who also shifted and snarled back. They both stared at each other with piercing blue eyes. 

Scott reached a hand out and placed it on Derek's shoulder gently restraining him. Strangely it didn't do much to placate his wolf who continued to glare at Aiden. 

“Hey,” Scott said as he glanced around, “what's gotten into you lately? You were acting all weird at the party, I don't see you for days, and now this? People are gonna see.” Scott spoke with a calming yet concerned tone.

Derek tried to lean into the contact but the warm hand was gone all too soon. He suddenly felt ridiculous as he glanced between Scott and Stiles. 

“Yeah seriously man, what Scott said,” Stiles nodded then quickly backed off when Derek shot him a glare with piercing blue eyes. 

Aiden laughed and shifted back instantly, “I'll leave you two lover-boys to it then.”

Aiden walked off laughing, leaving Scott standing there looking confused but mostly still concerned. Derek hated that concern was the only emotion he could read coming from Scott. His shift slowly melted away leaving him standing there feeling vulnerable. Words wouldn't form in his mind, he had been planning this out in his head, what he would say. 

“Seriously, are you okay? You don't look so great.”

There it was again concern, maybe even pity. Great, that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Scott, I-” Derek just didn't know how to explain any if this. 

He felt desperate and hollow because he just couldn't understand why Scott was so clueless, why he wasn't feeling it too. He'd heard that sometimes an alpha can reject his mate in favour of another. The thought had him feeling physically sick. His heart felt like it was being torn from him and he couldn't catch his breath. Derek clutched at his chest, the pain he felt so real.

“Derek?” Scott said and reached out again. 

Derek felt his eyes sting with tears but there was no way he was going to cry in front of his mate. That would be no way to show his worth. He couldn't stop the small whimper that left his throat though as Scott removed his hand again. He couldn't take this anymore, he pushed Scott away from him and just ran. He felt utter shame and embarrassment at the noise that had escaped him. 

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look as they watched Derek run and run. He ran past his car and into the trees surrounding the school. They saw him shift then disappear. 

-

Derek felt desperate. He needed Scott to understand, to feel it too. To feel the all consuming need to complete the bond with his mate now that he’d found him. 

This time it was after a lacrosse match. Derek waited behind the small crowd gathered to watch the match. He scented Lydia and Allison there. His nose curled up at the smell of Allison. She was full of excitement and nervous energy from watching the game. He snarled and let out a growl before he could stop himself. He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous he was being. 

All of his thoughts stopped instantly when he saw Scott coming off the field and remove his helmet. Derek watched Stiles jump up from the bench as soon as the final whistle blew and jog over to pat Scott on the back, congratulating him on his good play. Scott smiled then spotted Derek, his expression instantly changing, he didn't look entirely happy as he walked over. Stiles followed close behind with a grim look on his face. 

When Scott was in front of him Derek couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and breathing Scott in. 

“Did you just smell me?”

“Did you just smell him?” Stiles and Scott both spoke slowly in unison, dumbfounded. 

Derek looked feral and he knew he did, but he couldn't control himself. His wolf was going crazy inside him, calling for his mate to recognise him. His eyes flashed blue as he lunged forward and kissed Scott. It wasn’t the deep passionate first kiss he had hoped to share with his mate, it was quick and very much one sided. Nothing, there was nothing. He felt nothing and he just couldn't take it. 

Derek pulled away, that feeling still coiled deep inside him. That need for his mate that just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. 

“Dude, what the hell?!” Stiles sounded as shocked as Scott looked.

Scott's fingers instinctively reached up to touch his mouth where Derek's lips had just been. He just stared at Derek, lost for words. Derek could smell the confusion that he wished was something else, something more. 

“Derek-” Scott found his words and went to reach out. 

“Don't!” Derek hurt but felt embarrassed more than anything in that moment. 

He stepped away from Scott’s touch and backed away. His pace quickened as he turned and walked off. He wasn't sure how many more times he could face the rejection. 

For the second time that week Scott and Stiles stared after Derek as he walked away. After Derek was long gone they tore their gazes away and looked at each other, sharing a look of utter shock and confusion. 

“Err… so Derek just kissed you, right? That’s what just happened here? I mean… what the hell? Derek freakin’ Hale just kissed you!” Stiles waved his arms around animatedly as he spoke. 

“This just isn't happening,” Scott started then paused before asking, “what is happening?”

Scott turned to Stiles, he never was very quick on the uptake but he felt as though he was missing something. They both just stared at each other shaking their heads. 

“I've got a weird feeling about this, Scott. Things just haven't felt right since my 18th, don't you feel it too?” Stiles couldn't keep the genuine fear from his voice. 

“Hey, we’ll figure this out. We always do, right?”

“Scott, I always figured it out. You can barely pass a pop quiz,” Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Scott punched him playfully before slinging his arm over Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him closer. He steered them back to the locker room to grab their things.

“That really just happened didn't it?”

-

Derek was actually going crazy. He found himself outside Scott's house bellow his bedroom pacing back and forth. The only thing stopping him from climbing through the open window was the sound of a second heartbeat. It wasn't his mum, there was no car in the drive. She must have been at work. Luckily for both of them it wasn't Allison, he wasn't sure his wolf could have taken that. They still hadn't worked things out, they hadn't been all that close since the party. That just left Stiles, of course it was Stiles. 

It wasn't going to deter him though. He needed to do this. To find out once and for all if Scott was really rejecting him, turning down his mate. 

“To hell with it,” Derek said aloud to himself before launching himself up to Scott's window, pulling himself through. 

“Oh, holy hell on a stick!” Stiles breathed out as he scrabbled his legs around on Scott's bed scooting himself back against the headboard. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the boy clutching at his chest, he was always so dramatic. An odd thought popped into his head, he kind of found it endearing. That protective instinct flared up again, Stiles was after all a part of his pack. 

“Stiles it's just me, calm down.”

“Derek, you're in my bedroom. What are you doing here?”

Derek tore his gaze away from Stiles, who hadn't calmed down in the slightest and it had Derek briefly wondering if he was having the beginnings of a panic attack. Scott grabbed his attention with a hand on his shoulder. Scott was touching him. He dropped to his knees and tried to ignore the utter confusion playing across Scott's face. 

“Derek, what are you doing? Get up.”

“Scott, please -” Derek said as he tilted his head revealing his neck to Scott. 

Derek knew it was an utterly submissive gesture. It was his last hope, his last attempt to be claimed by his mate. 

It felt like he was kneeling there for an eternity. Scott said nothing and didn't move, only to remove his hand from Derek's shoulder. 

Derek slowly raised his head, “you don't feel it, do you?”

He wanted to scream, to cry, howl, anything. His wolf was tearing at him for release. He felt so much pent up emotion and adrenaline surging through him with nowhere for it to go. His thoughts were racing. Maybe he should have brought him something, maybe a kill from a hunt to show his worth. He mentally berated himself for not having thought of that sooner. It was too late now.

“Feel what? What's going on with you?”

“Is it -” Derek choked out, his throat felt like it was closing up, “is it because I'm a man? Because I’m not her?”

Derek’s voice broke on that last word, he desperately wished he could be what Scott wanted. He felt confused that his mate would be someone who wasn't attracted to men. It seemed like a pairing destined to fail from the start. Scott’s heart belonged to someone else. It would never be Derek's. 

That was all he could take. He had been rejected by his mate too many times. His only choice now was to leave. He couldn't stay now, it wouldn't be right. If his mate didn't want him, the alpha of their pack, then it wouldn't be long before the rest of the pack disowned him as well. It was decided then, he would leave. 

Scott was backing away slowly as Derek remained on his knees with his head bowed. Stiles, composure barely regained, scooted to the edge of the bed. He stood and walked over to Derek gingerly, gently placing a hand on his back just below his neck. 

The contact was welcome. At least one of his pack was willing to give him a chance. He wasn't sure the others would be so willing though. Stiles was human and wouldn't understand the ways of wolves. 

“Come on Derek, let's get you home okay?” Stiles practically cooed as if he was talking to a small child. 

Stiles glanced over at Scott as he helped Derek to his feet. Scott just shook his head and held his hands out in defeat or maybe gesturing to keep Derek away from him. 

Once to his feet Derek shook Stiles off, who then backed away a few paces with his hands held up. The loss was immediate. Stiles was probably the last pack member who would accept him and he had pushed him away too. Derek took one last look at Scott who was staring at him blankly. That was all he needed to make his decision final. He climbed out of the window with a heavy heart. 

-

“He did what?”

Stiles, in his usual animated way, was trying to explain to Deaton how Derek had been behaving by using far too many words. In his excitement he was blurting out random parts of the story so it wasn't entirely making sense even to his own ears, but Derek kissing Scott didn't make sense anyway it was put. 

“Okay, Stiles, slow down. When did all of this start?”

“It was at my 18th birthday party. We were all at Derek's loft… come to think of it we should have known something wasn’t right when he agreed to having my party at his place. Anyway... he went all crazy weird and screamed at everyone to leave. That was after he had attacked Isaac right in the middle of the dance floor,” Stiles mimicked the way Derek had his hand around Isaac’s throat. 

Without pausing for a breath he continued, “can a werewolf go feral? It wasn't a full moon but the guy had seriously lost it. Is that possible? Would a feral werewolf try and kiss people though-”

“Stiles-” Deaton tried to get a word in.

“-I mean he looked pretty crazed. Are we going to have to put him down? Oh god, we wouldn't have to do that would we? I think I actually like the guy now, you know. We've all been through so much together. It would be kinda sad to see him-”

“Stiles!” Deaton and Scott called out simultaneously.

Stiles clamped both hands over his mouth and darted his eyes between the two of them. He was getting too worked up. He couldn't figure out where all of his nervous energy was coming from. He felt almost desperate to figure this out. He hated seeing Derek so defeated. Why had he suddenly started shamelessly lunging himself at Scott? It was out of character to say the least. 

“All I know is, there's got to be something more to this. Maybe there's a spell on him or someone could be trying to control, Derek, right?” Scott sounded hopeful.

“Scott, why would anyone want to make Derek kiss you?” Deaton questioned in his usual calm manner. 

“You know what's happening don't you?” Stiles asked, his tone more serious than even he thought he was capable of. 

“Come on man, spill,” Stiles was bouncing up and down with the need to know.

“Derek has scented his mate.”

“He’s what?” Scott said looking decidedly faint. 

“You're an alpha now and you’re coming of age, Scott. It makes perfect sense.”

“Dude…” Stiles dragged out the word as he said it.

“...but it's Derek. I can't… you know, not with him.”

“What's wrong with Derek, man? Could have been worse?”

“Scott, Derek would make a fine mate. He's strong and would be able to protect you and your pack. He's already proven himself loyal,” Deaton supplied trying his best to ignore Stiles and his ramblings.

“Not to mention his body, I mean come on,” Stiles continued on as he glanced between Deaton and Scott, “you've got to have noticed. It's hard not to when he's always half naked and beaten up.”

“Err… Stiles,” Scott sounded like he was going to throw up. 

“Stiles is right though, he's in good shape which bodes well for the pair-bonding,” Deaton said nodding his head. 

“Ha, told you! Wait, what? What's pair-bonding?”

“I don't want to know,” Scott interrupted with his hands held up before Deaton could supply the answer, “this is all too much information and Stiles, you are way too into this. Maybe you should go mate with Derek!”

“Whoa hold up now, you're the all mighty chosen one and all that.”

“In all seriousness,” Deaton drew their attention back to him, “if a mated pair isn't successful, if one rejects the other, the consequences can be dire.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scott sounded panicked, which was usually more Stiles’ thing.

“If you reject your mate, Scott, Derek will become weak and vulnerable to attack from other wolves, even those in your pack may shun him. He will become an omega that was outcast by his alpha, making him the lowest of all in the hierarchy. He will no longer have the security of the pack to protect him.” 

“What, no! He can still be one of the pack. I just… I can't. It's Derek…” Scott trailed off at a loss.

Deaton lowered his eyes, looking sombre, and said nothing more. 

Stiles walked over, stood in front of Scott and clasped his hands on solid biceps. He squeezed to get Scott's attention. 

“What’re we gonna do, man? This shit sounds super serious. Derek can't be outcast.”

“I know, that's not what I want at all. It's not, but I can't be what Derek thinks I am. You need to go speak to him.”

Scott looked up at Stiles with hopeful eyes. 

“What, me? What the hell am I supposed to say? Wouldn't it be better coming from you.”

“You've seen how he's been acting around me, I don't think it would be a good idea me going near him, especially on my own. He's not thinking straight. I couldn't handle it if he tried to kiss me again! You gotta do this for me, man,” Scott was clearly whining. 

Some alpha he was, Stiles thought as he released his hold on Scott and looked at the ceiling with a dramatic sigh. 

“Argh, fine I'll do it. Hell, the things I do for you!”

“I hope you both know what you're doing. There is no consoling a rejected mate. There's no coming back from it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek came back to his loft to find Peter standing over the bags he had packed the previous night.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Shut up.”

“I can see that finding your mate hasn't made you any less of a sourwolf.”

Derek glared at Peter. Of course he would know. He slowly started moving, closing the gap between them. He was ready for a fight, he needed something to take his frustrations out on.

“Whoa there, big boy. I know that look.”

It was too late. Derek leapt into the air, claws springing free. He landed on Peter who didn’t have time to move out of the way. The impact had Peter sprawling backwards across the floor, closely followed by Derek who slammed his full weight onto his chest. He started punching, over and over. Peter’s head rolling from side to side with each blow.

“Fight back! Fight me!” Derek screamed through a mouth full of sharp teeth, now shifted fully.

Peter lay unmoving, but eerily staring up at Derek until his punches slowed to a stop. Peter’s bruised face healed quickly, the only evidence a few smears of blood. He pushed Derek’s heavy weight off of him easily and stood as he wiped at the corner of his mouth and smoothed out his clothes. He turned and offered Derek a hand. 

“Feel better?”

Derek stared at the offering before finally snatching at it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“Now, shall we try that again?”

Derek looked down at the floor. He didn’t need this, he just wanted to gather his last few bags and leave. He just couldn’t take any more of this.

“Boohoo,” Peter began, startling Derek into looking back up at him, “pretty little Scott McCall doesn’t want me.”

“Shut up!”

“Look at you! You’re a poor excuse of a wolf, of a Hale! Since when do we give up so easily?”

Derek peered at Peter from under his thick eyebrows, obscuring most of his eyes. He wanted to maul him, but he just didn’t have the energy anymore.

“If Scott is truly your mate-”

“He is,” Derek said with finality.

“-then you show him your worth. You don’t cower like an omega and run away with your tail between your legs. You’re a Hale, Derek, act like one!”

“I can’t force him, an alpha, to want me,” he knew he sounded pathetic but he just didn’t care anymore, it was over.

Peter huffed out a sound of disgust and moved in front of Derek with lightning speed. His hand shot out and tightened around Derek’s throat, lifting him off his feet. Peter growled when Derek didn’t struggle or try to fight back, he just accepted it and went limp in Peter’s grip.

Peter raised his clawed fist ready to strike when there was a thud followed by a gentle knock at the door. Both Derek and Peter looked up. They could hear the erratic heartbeat of Stiles. Peter sighed as he pictured Stiles tripping over thin air to get to the door, falling against it before righting himself. He heard the intake of breath, it being held, then the gentle tap on the door. 

What Peter didn’t expect was for Derek’s heartbeat to pick up as well, almost matching Stiles’. He released Derek from his grip and stared at him like he was an alien. Nothing, Derek hadn’t seemed to notice the change in himself at all. Peter stood back to watch how this played out. 

“Well, you gonna get that?”

Another glare was sent his way before Derek reluctantly went to open the door.

-

As soon as Derek slid the door open Stiles squeezed through, nudging past Derek as he made his way to stand in the centre of the room. Derek inhaled Stiles’ apprehension and anxiety as he brushed past, his scent clung to him from the brief contact. 

Peter watched on knowingly, waiting.

“The hell is he doing here?” Stiles said, inclining his head in Peter’s direction.

“Could say the same about you,” Peter spat back before Derek could answer.

Stiles and Peter glared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact and back down. 

“So, Stiles?” Derek asked using as few words as possible, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Right,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath.

“Well?” Peter hummed impatiently as the pause dragged on too long for his liking. 

“Peter, maybe you should leave,” Derek made it a statement more than a question.

“Oh, but the fun is just beginning.”

“Get out,” Derek sighed, there was no sting behind his words.

Stiles looked at Derek with obvious concern plastered across his face. 

“Hey, Derek, you don’t look so good man.”

Derek looked away from Peter and instead stared at Stiles and he could see the genuine worry there. He stared for some time before returning his gaze back to Peter, who had an odd smug look on his face. 

Derek felt a hand settle over the forearm he had folded across his chest and he jumped back like he’d been shocked. His eyes darted up to Stiles’. He hadn't even noticed the boy move, his brain and body felt numb.

“Whoa, sorry man. Seriously, are you alright?” Stiles backed away with his hands raised. 

Derek brought a hand up to cover his forearm and rub over the place where Stiles had touched him. 

“I was only trying to…” Stiles trailed off, what had he been trying to do?

Derek shot a look at Peter as his heart skipped a beat. 

“There we go,” Peter said, smug look at its most intense. 

“Stiles, you should leave,” Derek said coldly.

“Are you serious?” Peter said a lot louder than intended, his disbelief evident as he said each word slowly.

Stiles just stood staring between the two of them like they had both just grown two heads. He was obviously missing something, he started to understand how Scott must feel most of the time. 

“Stiles stay,” Peter said as if talking to a puppy. 

“Err… you guys. Crazy weirdness aside, I actually came here to talk to Derek. It's important,” Stiles said the last word with a nod accompanying each syllable and his eyebrows raised as he looked at Derek. 

“Stiles, I really think you should-”

“Oh for the love of-” Peter threw his hands in the air, “Stiles, it's not Scott it’s-”

Derek flung himself at Peter and clamped his hand over his mouth so tight Peter's eyes started to bulge out of his head because he couldn't breath. Derek manhandled him to the door and shoved him out.

“Smooth,” Peter managed to get out before the door was slammed in his face. 

“Riiiight,” Stiles said as he shuffled his feet about, looking uncomfortable. 

Derek stood with his back pressed to the door, breathing heavier than he should have been. He looked over at Stiles and it was like he was seeing him for the first time. He noticed his big brown eyes, the little mole just to the left of those perfect, soft, pink lips, and the way his jaw clenched when he was nervous. His lips were slightly parted and Derek could have sworn he could feel each breath that passed between them.

How could he have got it so wrong? His wolf awoke and sprang to life after having been sulking for days. He felt alive and his wolf was practically joyous. 

Stiles. It's Stiles. 

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The smell was heavenly, Stiles smelt like cotton candy and cinnamon rolls, and before he knew what he was doing he found himself standing in front of the boy with his nose buried in his neck. 

“Err… Derek?” Stiles’ voice came out in a whisper, his body held rigid, heart pounding in his chest.. 

Derek immediately stepped back, shaking his head to try and clear it. Stiles’ scent was overwhelming and now it had the added distinct spice of arousal thrown in the mix.

Derek's eyes shot up and locked with Stiles’. He was finding it very difficult to control himself, especially as Stiles’ body seemed to be responding to his. Although he would be lying if he said it was the first time he’d smelt it, but he had just put it down to him being a horny teenage boy before.

The relief at Scott not being his mate was immense and the knowledge that it was Stiles was more than satisfying. He'd always felt something for the boy, something he couldn't quite put his finger on and Stiles always seemed to be there when he needed him. The countless times he’d been there ran through his mind.

He forced himself to take a few steps back because he quickly realised he wanted so badly to do this right. He didn't want to scare him or force him to be his mate. He so desperately needed Stiles to want him, to come to him freely. 

“You're not going to kiss me too are you?” Stiles said in another breathy whisper.

Derek's ears perked up at the undertone of hope he heard when Stiles spoke. 

“Do you want me to?” Derek practically growled. 

“...but what about Scott?”

Well at least that wasn’t a no, Derek thought and filed that away for later. 

Right now he had to calm himself down and take things slow. Stiles may not even feel what he was feeling because he’s human. His mind started whizzing through all sorts of thoughts. He didn’t even know if it was possible for a werewolf to mate successfully with a human. 

Derek also pondered on the rarity of a beta finding a mate other than an alpha, but his senses were being overwhelmed by Stiles and so those thoughts quickly escaped him. 

“Derek? What about Scott?” Stiles repeated when he didn’t get an answer, “I came here to tell you... he… he doesn’t want to be your mate. Did I say that right? Your mate?” Stiles played with how the word sounded, completely clueless to its effect.

Derek’s stomach did flips hearing styles say that word. How had he not realised sooner? Stiles was almost always with Scott, he must have gotten them mixed up somehow. Assuming it was Scott because he’s a wolf and his alpha. 

Derek moved to sit on the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

Stiles walked over almost cautiously at first before falling down casually next to him, sitting so close that their legs were touching. Derek quickly realised that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but he couldn’t just stand up and move away so he had to deal with it. He wondered if Stiles could feel it, the pull and the heat between them.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice didn’t sound like his own so he coughed and tried again, “Stiles, I don’t want you to worry about Scott.”

“Errr, well, Deaton thinks there is something to worry about. Like, if Scott rejects you then you will go crazy and have to leave us. Other wolves will try and attack you and even your own pack will disown you. Count me out on that one by the way. I don’t want the others or anyone to treat you like that and I don’t want you to leave and become an omega and be all lonely and-”

Derek stopped Stiles in his tracks by placing a finger over his lips to silence his ramblings before he started hyperventilating. 

“Stiles, hey, I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles, with Derek’s finger still on his lips, moved his eyes towards the packed bags a few feet from where they were sitting. 

Derek sighed, “okay, so I may have overreacted a little.”

“Why Scott?” Stiles said when Derek lowered his finger.

Derek could swear he heard a sadness in his voice. His instincts were screaming at him to pull Stiles to him and hold him close, to tell him it was him and not Scott, but he didn’t want to ruin this and have Stiles running a mile when he finally realised. He couldn’t deal with another reaction like Scott’s.

“I made a mistake. I thought it was Scott. I guess,” Derek paused while thinking of how he could explain it in a way that Stiles would believe him, “it’s probably because Scott is a true alpha and he’s coming of age. Maybe it sent my wolf a bit crazy wanting to be his first choice of mate.”

Stiles scooted even closer and Derek wasn’t sure he was even aware that he had done it. 

“So, you want Scott to choose you as his mate because he’s a true alpha?” 

Stiles sounded sad again and Derek didn’t like it. 

“No, I don’t want Scott.”

“I’m so confused. You were acting so weird, so not like you. Derek, you kissed him.”

“God, I know. I thought,” Derek closed his eyes and just tried to breath, “I really thought he was the one. My wolf would go crazy every time I was around him. Well… almost every time.”

“Almost?”

“Yeah, and I think that’s what was driving me crazy. Sometimes I was so sure and others, like when he would touched my shoulder or something, I didn’t feel a thing but my wolf was screaming at me that my mate was close. I was just as confused as you guys.”

“So what does it feel like when your mate touches you?”

Derek tried not to look Stiles in the eye as he tried to put it into words, afraid he would see right through him with those beautiful eyes.

“It’s like heat and intensity, like a bolt of lightning and the warmest hug, it feels like home. It feels right.”

“Like when I reached out and touched you earlier? You jumped like I’d stung you. I hadn’t hurt you though had I?” Stiles’ voice remained unusually soft and even.

Derek’s eyes flew up to meet big brown ones.

“Stiles-”

Stiles threw himself forwards and crashed their lips together, pushing Derek’s words back into his mouth before he could say them. It was wet and clumsy and just about the best thing Derek had ever felt. His head span and before he knew it he was framing Stiles’ face with his hands, holding him in place while his tongue pressed into Siles’ mouth. Their tongues tangled and danced together and it felt perfect.

Stiles moved himself closer to try and devour more of Derek’s mouth, he started climbing onto Derek’s lap without thought. He settled down and felt the press of Derek’s arousal against him. He shot up, pulled back and scooted backwards to the other end of the sofa shaking his head as if he was trying to shake himself out of a daze.

“Whoa, okay. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what came over me. Are you sure there’s not some weird spell going on here?”

“Stiles, it’s okay,” Derek said as he went to reach out but stopped himself, he craved more of Stiles’ mouth, “there’s no spell.”

Derek couldn’t help but feel the corners of his mouth twitch up into a brief smile before he managed to stop himself.

“All those times with Scott, it was me wasn't it?”

“I think so yes,” his wolf shouted I know so. 

Derek bowed his head waiting for the rejection he was sure was inevitable. He felt a hand on his chin, slowly lifting his head to meet Stiles’ eyes again.

“Okay, so what happens now? Deaton spoke about pair-bonding. He said it was vital,” Stiles sounded a mixture of practical and desperate.

Derek rolled his eyes, “did he now.”

Stiles nodded solemnly, “the consequences would be dire, he said. Just tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it!”

“Whoa,” Derek had to take a deep breath and stop himself from taking Stiles up on the offer right there and then, “I think we need to slow down. I want to do this properly Stiles. You’re human, it’s not like it would be if you were a wolf. I don’t want to just sniff you then fuck you and be done with it.”

The words were out before he could stop them. He watched as colour slowly rose up Stiles’ neck to consume his cheeks and turn his ears a beautiful burning red.

“I’m so confused right now because I can honestly say that I would definitely not mind if you sniffed me and fucked me.”

Stiles stared at Derek intently, the words hanging between them in the air. Derek’s wolf growled low in his throat, his cock twitched with need and he had to fight to stop his eyes from flashing blue. 

“Stiles, you can’t just say things like that to me,” Derek actually whined. 

“You started it!” Stiles tried to joke, “but seriously, what the hell man? Why am I feeling like this?”

“I’m sorry, it’s the pull of mates. The pair-bond completes the connection and we will both crave for that connection to be complete.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’ve always kinda had a thing for you. I mean just look at you!” Stiles flushed pink again before bravely continuing, “but since my birthday, it’s been kinda… bad. Well, good actually.”

“What do you mean?” Derek held back a chuckle at Stiles’ omission not wanting him to feel embarrassed or to stop talking. 

“I’ve been having these nightmares, well they're not really nightmares, more like... sex dreams.”

Derek choked on thin air at the thousands of images that suddenly flashed through his mind. How had they gone from talking about Scott to talking about sex dreams? His arousal had just been easing after their kiss and now he was back to uncomfortably hard again in an instant. He was glad Stiles didn’t have his sense of smell. 

“Erm, so I’m sure you can work out that they involved you and me. Then you started freaking out over Scott, sniffing him and kissing him, and I just felt betrayed… betrayed by dream you. I felt so ridiculous! It sounds even more ridiculous saying it all out loud. I mean we’re just about friends at the best of times, I had no right or reason to be feeling that way. I almost let on when we were with Deaton. I just couldn’t understand why Scott would turn you away, but at the same time I was willing him to. I didn’t want Scott or anyone else to have you. Noone, Derek, noone else!”

“Hey.”

Derek pulled Stiles to him, placing a soft kiss to his lips because he just couldn’t stop himself before pulling him into a hug. He wiped away tears that had started welling up and falling out of his eyes. Big, round tear drops that he didn’t think Stiles was even aware of. 

“Oh my god, I’m actually crying right now aren’t I?”

“It’s okay, the feelings can be intense, but I’ve got you now. You aren’t going to get rid of me so easy... I want to hear about those dreams of yours.”

Stiles managed a rather snotty laugh. He clung to Derek and Derek let him. He couldn’t believe he had got it so wrong before. This felt so right. He just needed to tame his wolf so he could treat Stiles right. He gently lifted Stiles away from him so he could look him in the eyes.

“We will figure this out together okay. I want to do this right, date you. If you’ll have me that is. I’ve not actually been on a date since-” Derek paused, the memory of Paige making his heart ache.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?” Derek blinked a few times to shake away the memory.

“Of course I’ll have you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was jolted from his daydream by the teacher shouting his name. The guy's face was flushed and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head. The rest of the class were all looking at him too. He wondered how long the teacher had been calling his name. 

“I hope what’s going on inside that little pea brain of yours is more important than passing your finals!”

“Hey! Pea brain? My grades are actually-”

“Stiles! Just-” the teacher took a steadying breath, “-focus.”

He was just grateful he hadn't been popping a boner this time. His nighttime sex dreams had started taking over his daydreams as well. That was one awkward moment in Coach’s class that he would rather forget and he was pretty sure Coach felt the same. 

Stiles watched as the teacher marched back to the front of the class. Everyone was turning back to face the front except for Scott. He was sure until today that his classmates couldn't think him an weirder. He sighed and reluctantly looked at Scott.

“Dude, what’s going on with you? You’re, like, even more spacey than usual,” Scott whispered before turning back after receiving a death glare from the teacher.

Stiles rubbed both hands over his face and shook his head to try and clear it. Scott was right, ever since the other day at Derek’s he hadn’t been able to focus on anything. People would be speaking to him and his mind would just wander off, those icy blue eyes piercing through his thoughts. 

Something that he didn’t even know had been lying dormant inside him seemed to have sprung to life. Every other feeling was sidelined by it until it was all consuming, he just wanted to give in to it completely. A part of him found that absolutely thrilling and every nerve ending tingled at the thought, but the other part of him was utterly terrified by it. He felt as though he was losing his mind.

It had only been three days since Stiles had pieced it all together and realised it was him and not Scott. He couldn’t deny the growing feelings and intense dreams he had been having since his 18th birthday, but when Derek changed his focus from Scott to him it was like all his Christmases had come at once. 

He cringed at the memory of throwing himself at Derek and kissing him like a crazy desperate teen, which he completely was currently, but he also remembered the way Derek had held him still with his strong hands cupping his face while his tongue did amazingly sinful things inside his mouth.

Derek had his tongue inside my mouth! Stiles’ brain helpfully shouted at him.

Stiles groaned, he needed to breathe.

He briefly wondered why he hadn’t seen Derek since then. He was trying not to be as desperate as he felt and call or message, he decided to instead wait for Derek to make a move.

Yeah great idea Stiles, his brain chimed in again. 

A pang of worry shot through him though because when Derek thought Scott was his mate he couldn’t seem to stay away. Stiles resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t exactly a catch. Derek was probably kicking himself knowing that he had to be mated with him rather than Scott.

He's obviously avoiding you, I mean look at you.

“Shut up!” Stiles said harshly.

Everyone in class turned in their seats and stared at him again. The teacher looked about ready to kill him. 

“What did you just say?” 

Stiles was sure he saw the teacher's eye twitch. 

“Nothing, carry on.”

“Oh why thank you Stiles, how very kind of you,” the teacher's voice dripped with sarcasm then he said firmly, “detention, lunch time!”

Stiles dropped his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. When he focused back on the class he saw Scott throwing him a worried look. Stiles shrugged and pulled a clueless face. There was no way he was going to tell Scott that he'd been having sex with Derek in his mind all damn day! Or that he'd been arguing with himself over said werewolf's potential affections for him. 

By the time the final bell rang for the end of the day his sinful daydreams had turned into a terrible depression. He’d never felt so low and hopeless. People were noticing his erratic mood and staring at him as he walked out of the building towards his car. 

“Stiles,” Lydia shouted after him and ran to catch him up, “okay, so spill. What’s the deal? You’re being even weirder than you usually are. Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even Lydia. He just wanted to go home, curl up on his bed and cry. When he thought about it logically he had no idea why he felt so awful, but he just couldn’t stop the feeling. He tried to look up and make eye contact, his mood felt like a physical weight on his shoulders. 

“I’m f-”

“If you tell me you’re fine, I’ll… I'll scream,” Lydia said with a smirk.

Stiles sighed and tried to carry on walking, but Lydia placed herself in front of him and stopped him with both hands on his shoulders. Her face was serious.

“Stiles, I’m worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, Lydia. Really though, I’ll be fine. I just want to go home.”

“Okay, at least let me walk with you to your car.”

Stiles was in the middle of nodding when he caught the tall dark figure of Derek leaning against his Jeep. Without thinking Stiles picked up his pace, practically pushing Lydia out of the way to get to him. Derek looked sombre as he pushed himself off the car to stand, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Lydia tutted loudly and looked on perplexed as she just about kept her balance. 

Stiles, now standing in front of Derek heart pounding at the sight of him after having not seen him for days, reached out and shoved him. His hands pushing flat against a solid chest. At least Derek had the decency to stumble backwards, but Stiles knew he did it only for his benefit.

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” Derek began as he caught Stiles’ wrists and pressed his hands against his chest, holding him in place.

Lydia, confusion plastered across her face, folded her arms across or chest and just stared. Allison and Scott had now joined her and were asking what was happening. None of them had any idea where Stiles suddenly got his strength and courage from or why on earth he was so pissed off at Derek.

“Where the hell have you been?” Stiles knew he was overreacting and sounded whiny but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“I should never have left you for so long. I feel it too,” Derek ended in a whisper.

“You have no idea how I’m feeling!” Stiles was getting louder and was being completely irrational.

Derek instantly pulled Stiles to him and held him tightly. Being this close to Derek instantly settled him, his strange emotional turmoil beginning to recede. Stiles could feel his strong steady heartbeat, but there was also something else. He could somehow sense Derek’s pain, both emotional and physical. Stiles reluctantly pulled himself back just enough to look up at Derek’s face.

“You’re hurt,” Stiles made it a statement.

“I wanted so much to come to you, being apart was worse than the torture.”

“What?! What happened? Who was it? How did you get away? Are you okay? What did they do to you?”

Stiles was rambling out a string of questions as he started roaming his hands all over Derek’s body. He needed to know, to feel that he was okay. When Derek winced he pulled his hands back. Slowly he began lifting Derek’s shirt without a second thought. He revealed dark, pulsing veins all leading to a wound that was leaking black viscous liquid. 

“Hey,” Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrists again, “I’m okay now. I’ll heal.”

“Why haven’t you healed already?” Stiles couldn’t keep the panic from his voice. 

“I-” Derek wasn’t sure how to explain, “I needed you.”

Stiles practically melted right there at hearing those words. Nothing else mattered and the logic part of his brain was telling him how stupid that was, but the rest of him just wanted to hear Derek say it again and again. 

Derek leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips. He still held his wrists and his grip tightened as Stiles deepened the kiss, groaning into his mouth. Derek slowly brought one of Stiles’ hands to the hem of his t-shirt and slid it underneath. 

Stiles vaguely heard Lydia gasp and Scott say dumbly, “they’re kissing, Derek and Stiles are kissing.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as his fingers ran over Derek's tight stomach muscles. He instantly felt dizzy with need, he’d never felt anything like it before. He allowed his hand to be guided until it was placed over the wound on Derek’s side. 

As Derek slid his tongue past his lips Stiles felt the skin beneath his hand begin to tighten and seal. When Derek pulled away, leaving Stiles breathless, all he felt was smooth skin beneath his fingers. He let his fingers linger and stroke over the soft new skin. He felt a tingle run through him when Derek made a delicious sound in his throat.

‘How?” For once Stiles couldn’t find any words. 

“You’re my mate and I can’t be without you. Physically I become weak and emotionally… you might have started to feel the same?” Derek made it a question, sounding vulnerable and unsure. 

“God, Derek it was horrible!”

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug again, not able to stop himself, needing the physical contact. The world had narrowed so it was only him and Stiles, he had all but forgotten their audience until the moment was interrupted.

“Err, you guys?” Scott was standing only a few paces away, “what’s going on?”

Stiles didn’t move, instead he just kept his arms wrapped around Derek’s waist with his face buried against his chest. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of being surrounded by Derek, his scent filling him up and banishing all those horrible feelings he’d been feeling all day. 

He smelt like the forest and the earth and something else a little sweeter that he couldn’t quite place. It drove Stiles a little crazy and made him want to lick Derek to see if he tasted like honey. It took all of the minimal willpower he had not to lift his head to Derek’s neck and do just that.

Derek tightened his grip briefly, pulling Stiles even closer, as if reading Stiles’ thoughts before pulling him away. He slid a hand down Stiles’ arm and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together, needing the contact just as much as Stiles seemed to. 

“Scott, firstly I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you before. I, errr, made a mistake.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Derek glanced over at the girls who were looking in their direction with soppy looks on their faces. He rolled his eyes as he also noticed a small crowd seemed to have gathered. The twins were there with Danny and Isaac was making his way over too. 

He heard Danny’s whisper to Ethan, “has Stiles pulled Derek Hale?” Awe and disbelief evident in his voice. 

Derek brought his focus back to Scott, uncaring of the audience, he wanted to do this properly. 

“I want to ask your permission, as my alpha, to take Stiles as my mate.”

Scott blinked a few times with his mouth hanging open slightly before clearing his throat to speak.

“Erm, yeah, I mean if it’s what Stiles wants,” Scott looked Stiles in the eyes when he said it.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, his heart swelling until it felt like it was going to burst. He squeezed Derek’s hand and looked up at him.

“So, it’s not me then? Thank God!” Scott huffed out a sigh of relief.

Derek let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, “thanks.”

“Do I have to like, give you away or something?” Scott said looking between Derek and Stiles, “I know I’m an alpha now, but I have no idea about all this stuff.”

“No,” Derek chuckled again, “I just needed your permission because it isn’t usually the done thing for a beta to take a mate. Especially one so close to the alpha.”

“Yeah, you have my permission. Just… don’t hurt him okay. Remember I’m a true alpha,” Scott puffed his chest out and tried for his most menacing look which ended up making his eyes accidently flash red. 

Derek let out a low growl from deep in his throat as he instinctively stepped slightly in front of Stiles, but tilted his head to expose his neck in a submissive gesture. His eyes flashed blue and he locked eyes with Scott, waiting. 

“Whoa, alright you two. You’re making everyone nervous,” Lydia said as she started to step forward but thought better of it. 

Scott and Derek blinked out of their moment together to see the twins and Isaac both flashing glowing eyes at Derek, two sets of blue and one amber. Aiden was baring his teeth that quickly receded after a look from Scott.

“What the hell was that?” Lydia said as she was looking between them all. 

“My wolf... he’s nervous with so many other males around,” Derek couldn’t keep another growl from escaping his throat.

It made the other wolves tense, ready to protect their alpha. Derek took another protective step in front of Stiles who was now practically peering around Derek’s much large frame to see what was going on.

“Seriously you guys, get over yourselves,” Lydia huffed as she pulled Allison by the arm and dragged her away.

“You guys are so cute together by the way!” Allison called over her shoulder as she was dragged off. 

Ethan left next taking Danny by the hand as he started to walk away, the show was over. Aiden followed close behind, but not before throwing Derek one last glare just for good measure. He wanted to be accepted into Scott’s pack and he didn’t want anything to ruin his chances. 

Isaac was the only one left standing there and they all looked over to him. He slowly walked over and placed himself between Scott and Derek, his back to Scott. He said nothing, but just stared at Derek for what seemed like an age, before looking to Stiles and giving him a nod. Then he turned and just left without looking back. 

The three of them stared after Isaac until they couldn’t see him any longer. They all seemed to take a moment in wonder at what that was all about before coming back to the present situation.

“I didn’t mean to errr… the red eyes happened didn’t they?” Scott didn’t wait for a response before continuing, “I didn’t mean to get all wolfy on you man, but seriously, whatever the hell this is you need to be sure. Not getting it all mixed up like you did with me. Stiles doesn’t deserve that. I’m done with watching him get rejected and hurt… repeatedly. He’s never been good with this kinda stuff. You know, like with Lydia. I want him to be happy.”

Stiles stepped from behind Derek. He realised that Derek hadn’t let go of his hand and Stiles briefly hoped that his hand wasn’t all sweaty because, damn man, he was holding hands with Derek Hale and he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to that.

“Yeah thanks for that Scott erm... real sweet of you to care man, I think,” Stiles said with his head cocked to one side and a questioning expression on his face.

Scott smiled at him, genuinely pleased with his little speech.

They all stood in a silence that was beginning to feel awkward. Stiles looked at Scott and not so subtly motioned with his head and eyes for him to leave, but Scott just ended up bobbing his head up and down trying to follow Stiles’ movements and figure out what he was trying to tell him.

“Oh for the love of-” Stiles bit his tongue and threw his hands in the air, “Scott man, it’s getting real late and I’m super tired. It’s been a crazy day so I’m just gonna head on home and you know… have an early one.”

“Okay dude, want me to ride with you incase you get tired at the wheel. You know how your dad always worries and-”

“Scott, go home.”

Stiles stared up at Derek and admired his ability to remain totally sexy while being a blunt arse. 

“Oh… yeah, I mean sure. Of course, you guys obviously need some time to err… yeah. Laters guys,” Scott backed away as he spoke and waved his hand as he turned and made his way to his bike.

Stiles watched as he put his helmet on, started the engine and rode off. He was finally alone with Derek and his heart instantly started to beat faster.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, Stiles’ brain started being real helpful again.

Stiles’ brain then happily supplied him with all of his most recent hot dreams in an instant reply. So now his cock was twitching and springing to life as well as his heart doing odd little flips in his chest. 

“I can hear that you know,” Derek said in a rather breathy way.

“Oh god, you can hear my thoughts?” Stiles groaned, he really needed to be clued up on this being a mate thing. 

Derek huffed out a laugh, “No, your heartbeat, and I can smell you.”

“Well that’s not at all creepy,” Stiles scrunched his eyes closed and mentally kicked himself for not being able to control his mouth when he’s nervous.

Derek seemed undeterred as he stepped closer and took a deep breath in, inhaling as much of Stiles as he could in one big long breath. He grabbed hold of Stiles’ other hand and effectively secured him in place. Stiles wasn’t exactly short, but if felt like Derek was towering over him.

“I’d very much like to know what’s going on in that brain of yours to make you smell so delicious,” Derek had dipped his head and breathed his words into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles felt the words shoot down his spine and centre in his groin. He had been so damn hard for most of the day, for most of the last three days actually. No amount of jerking off seemed to saite him either. Now Derek was doing wonderful things with his tongue and he was sure he was going to just explode right there and then in his pants. 

Derek ran his nose along the shell of Stiles’ ear then followed the same path with his tongue. He kissed down Stiles’ jaw and found his pulse beating away frantically in his neck. Derek licked his tongue over it then nipped at it with his teeth. He licked and nipped until Stiles was a mess in his arms. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed.

The sound of desperation and need only spurred Derek on. He backed Stiles up until he was pressed into the side of his Jeep. He leaned in close and brought their hips together. Derek’s thigh rubbed against Stiles’ hard length which tore a moan from him. Derek instantly moved to Stiles’ mouth to try and capture the sounds in his own. Derek set a slow rhythm with his hips, gently rocking against Stiles’ arousal. 

Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s shoulders to try and steady himself. The sensations Derek was creating with his mouth and the movement of his hips was making his legs go weak. He could feel Derek’s impressive length pressed against his thigh and just that alone was enough to have precome leaking from his cock. He could feel the stickiness in his underwear, but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They were both completely lost in each other. 

Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ body until he found the boy's arse, he gripped the firm globes of flesh in his hands and squeezed. He pulled Stiles even closer, grinding their hips together as he continued to devour him. The kiss was frantic and wet. Stiles’ little noises and whimpers were driving Derek crazy. 

“Uhum.”

Derek slowly raised his head away from Stiles’ sinful mouth and he reluctantly stopped the movement of his hips, but he didn’t move away. He was still holding Stiles to him as he glared at the intrusion.

Stiles let out a desperate noise at the loss of friction. It took him a while to properly orient himself and realise he was still in the school parking lot. He was currently being pressed up against his Jeep by a drop dead gorgeous guy, lips swollen from being kissed and his body aching with need, while his teacher stared at him with the same disapproving look he got when he called out in class. 

The teacher stepped forward and went to say something until he was stopped in his tracks when Derek growled and pulled Stiles to him protectively. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles cooed and brought a hand up to stroke through Derek’s hair.

Stiles felt the tension begin to drain from Derek’s body.

“What is going on here?” The teacher finally managed to say, albeit with a slight wobble in his voice. He stood a little straighter trying to remain stern looking.

“We were just... well Derek here, he thought I had his key. I said I didn’t have it, but he didn’t believe me. So he was, erm, searching me for the key,” Stiles knew that was damn weak even for him.

Stiles brought his hands up and gently pressed at Derek’s chest. Derek moved away reluctantly and straightened his clothes. He adjusted himself in his jeans unashamedly then stood himself slightly in front of Stiles to protect his modesty. 

“Leave.”

The teacher looked at Derek in shock. Then he looked at Stiles like he was about to say something before thinking otherwise. He chose a furrowed brow instead and held Stiles’ gaze for a few seconds before turning and beating a hasty retreat without making it seem like he was actually running away.

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles reached a hand out and touched Derek’s arm gently. 

Derek groaned at the contact with his sensitised skin. 

“You should go home. This isn’t right.”

“It felt pretty damn right to me,” Stiles tried to hide the sadness and worry he suddenly felt again at being told to go home.

“I’m doing this all wrong.”

“Again, didn’t feel wrong to me.”

Derek brought a hand up and cupped Stiles’ face, “let me take you out. Dinner maybe or a movie?”

“Don’t you dare keep me waiting for three days again.”

Derek laughed and shook his head dropping his hand back to his side, “I promise.”

“You think I’m joking. I was close to losing my freakin’ mind today. I was ready to go home and cry myself to sleep,” Stiles paused and rolled his eyes, “I sound like some desperate idiot. I know I’ve got no reason to feel this way about you man, we barely know each other really. Is all this craziness normal, I mean you know for the whole mate thing?”

“Stiles, when they had me chained up they used knives laced with wolfsbane. They knew it would heal but very slowly. They wanted to cause me maximum pain. The wound on my side was where they dug the point of their blade in over and over. I wasn’t going to tell them a thing, but you know what was worse than all of that?”

“What could be worse than that?”

“Not being able to get to you. My wolf was clawing at me, calling out for you. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. When they electrocuted me and I fell unconscious I was grateful for the respite.”

“Shit, man.” 

“I’m sorry that I’ve put you through this, that you have been chosen as my mate. If I could change it I would.”

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That you didn’t actually want me, that you’re just stuck with me and it’s your wolf or something that’s making you do all these things. I knew you wouldn’t actually want me. I knew, I just knew it.”

“Stiles, stop. Look at me.”

It took everything Stiles had to bring his eyes up to look at Derek. He really couldn’t take what he was pretty sure was coming. 

“It’s you Stiles, it’s always been you. My human half knew it long before my wolf did. Your 18th seemed to trigger the mating instincts in my wolf. To be honest I’m grateful because otherwise I would have carried on admiring you from a distance.”

“What?” Stiles was having trouble making his brain follow. 

Derek did the only thing he knew would work better than his words, he’d never been any good with words. He took Stiles’ face in his hands and brought their lips together. He tried to pour everything into the kiss, everything he felt and didn’t know how to say.

For a moment Stiles’ brain short circuited and blanked out, just nothingness caused by the amazing feeling of Derek’s soft lips. He could feel the rough scratch of Derek’s stubble against his chin in contrast to his soft but forceful tongue pressing for entrance. Stiles complied willingly letting Derek in.

Their tongues swirled and tangled together. Derek sucked Stiles’ tongue into his mouth, forcing Stiles to take the lead. Derek groaned when Stiles didn’t falter or hold back.

Reluctantly Derek pulled back. Kissing Stiles a few more times, lips, jaw, neck. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. 

“Let me take you on a date.”

Stiles just nodded. He brought a hand up and touched his fingers to his lips. 

“Why did you say you would change me if you could?”

“I didn’t say I would change you, I meant I would change the way it can make you feel. I don’t ever want you to feel anything other than blissfully happy. It hurts me to know that you have been in pain today.”

“Yes.”

Derek blinked, struggling to keep up with Stiles’ train of thought.

“You can take me out. Tomorrow after class. I want to see a movie, you’ll buy me popcorn to make up for all the shit I’ve had to deal with over the last three days. A large popcorn and don’t even think for a second I’ll share it. You can pick the movie.”

“What have I gotten myself into.” 

Derek gave an exaggerated sigh before leaning down and kissing Stiles one last time before turning him round and pushing him towards the drivers side of his Jeep. 

“I’ll pick you up from yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the smut wins out... with a little fluff in there too. The plot really takes a back seat and never really gets to drive again! haha

“Derek Hale? Isn’t he-”

“Yes, Dad he’s a werewolf. Please just give him a chance, I really like him and he actually likes me. He actually likes me.”

“I was going to say isn’t he a little old for you… but yeah now you come to mention it. God, it’s still all so much to get my head around. How do you even date a werewolf anyway?”

Stiles gave a whiny, frustrated sigh.

“Just like any other guy, just with sharper teeth I guess.”

Stilinski rolled his eyes, “look, you know all I want is to see you happy and if that means it’s with this Derek guy then I’ll give him a chance, but please just be careful okay. I’ve arrested him more times than I care to remember and that doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Yeah, but Dad, all that stuff was his uncle Peter’s fault mainly, it’s usually Peter’s fault to be honest. Derek’s a good guy, he really is,” Stiles couldn’t help the dreamy sound in his voice.

Stilinski placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed, “just be careful,” he repeated.

Stiles nodded then turned back to the pile of clothes on his bed. He flung both hands in the air and brought them down making a slapping sound on the sides of his jeans. He rifled through a few shirts then turned and sunk to the floor with his back to the bed. 

“Stiles.” 

Stilinski sat on the floor next to his son. He bashed his knee with his own.

“This guy really means a lot to you, huh?”

Stiles just nodded and put his head in his hands.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s just as nervous too.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, “what would Derek have to be nervous about? He’s drop dead gorgeous and always looks incredible. You should see when he walks into a room, people swoon, dad, they swoon. He’s got a body to die for and his smile, urgh, his smile.”

“Okay, I think I get the idea, but you’re not too bad yourself. He should think himself lucky.”

“Yeah, you would say that.”

“Come on, get up,” he stood and reached a hand out for his son, “let’s get you dressed otherwise Derek will be getting an eyeful before the date’s even started.”

Stiles sighed and laughed. He took his Dad’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

“I think you should wear whatever you feel most comfortable in. If Derek is all you say he is then that’s what he’ll like. He just wants you, Stiles.”

“Wow, Dad, you’re actually quite good at this.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Stilinski shoved Stiles playfully. 

Stiles stood staring at his clothes, “what if he snaps out of whatever the hell this is and realises that it’s me. I just feel like he’s going to wake up soon and be like, yeah sorry it was Scott after all.”

“Scott?”

“Yeah, long story,” Stiles waved the thought away.

“Son, go on the date. Have fun, enjoy yourself. See how it goes. Just be yourself and he’ll... well I don’t actually want to think on that too much,” he shook his head to clear those thoughts as he laughed nervously. 

“Yeah Dad, that just makes this whole conversation weird,” Stiles said lightheartedly, “seriously though, thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Stilinski looked a little bashful before nodding and leaving Stiles to his pile of clothes. 

-

“Mr. Stilinski.”

“You must be Derek.”

“Uh, yeah, I'm here to pick up Stiles.”

“Yeah about that.”

Derek felt his heart leap into his throat.

Stiles had changed his mind!

“Oh right, well I guess I’ll just-”

“I think you should come inside.”

Derek groaned inwardly but followed Stiles’ Dad into the house. He was taken into a homely kitchen and shown a seat at the kitchen table. They both sat down at the same time and awkwardly stared at each other. 

“So, you want to take my son out on a date?”

“Yeah, I mean, yes sir I do.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, Stilinski is fine, it’s what everyone calls me.”

Derek nodded but didn’t say anything further. He could hear the man’s strong heartbeat that held a determination within it. When he listened closer though he could hear Stiles upstairs, his heartbeat sounded erratic and Derek’s eyes instantly glanced up towards the ceiling. 

“So, why my son? You’re clearly a lot older than he is and you’re a, well, you know...”

“Stiles, he-” Derek was distracted by what he was hearing coming from upstairs.

“Derek?” Stilinski glanced at the ceiling and then back at Derek, confused. 

“I’m sorry, but Stiles is upstairs and he’s upset. I can feel it and if you don’t mind I’d like to go to him.”

“How could you possibly-”

Derek flashed blue eyes at Stilinski, not with any threat but just to remind him of what he was capable of. 

“Ah, yeah the werewolf thing, right. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. He’s been up there since he got back from school trying to pick out something to wear.”

“Thank you,” Derek got up and made it to the kitchen door before turning back, “your son, he’s special and I plan on making him realise that.”

“That’s a good enough answer for me, now go on. No funny business though,” Stilinski said with a raised eyebrow.

Derek felt his face flush and he nodded before making his way up the stairs towards the sound of that heartbeat that was making his own heart twist in his chest. 

-

“Hey,” Derek said as he leaned in the doorway of Stiles’ bedroom.

Stiles turned with a look of slight panic on his face. He was shirtless and had three different tops in one hand and a pair of trousers in the other. Derek took a moment to appreciate Stiles’ pale, mole spattered skin. Derek had the urge to lay him down right then and there and join all the dots with his tongue. 

Stiles’ build was slight but he had started to show some definition as he matured. Derek felt his own heart rate increase as he pushed himself off the doorframe. He had to remind himself not to get carried away, but his wolf and his body were making it difficult to keep to that. 

“Wait, I’m not ready. I didn’t even hear you knock. Did my dad let you up here? God did he give you the whole twenty questions? Derek?”

Derek made his way slowly but purposefully across the bedroom until he was standing just inches away. He didn’t say anything at first, just took a deep breath in inhaling Stiles’ scent before taking the clothes from him and placing them back on the bed. He brought his hands up to Stiles’ shoulders and turned him around so he was facing away.

“What are you-”

“Shhh.”

Derek kept his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and started to slowly massage his tight muscles. He eased his thumbs into the base of his neck, working out all of the knots there. Derek couldn’t help a satisfied smile as Stiles sighed and let out a groan that, from the spike in his heart rate, was unintentional. Derek's nose was also filled with the spice of Stiles’ arousal and he had to suppress his own groan as he felt his cock begin to swell.

Derek ignored his own arousal and continued massaging across Stiles’ shoulders and down his arms. He slowly turned Stiles back towards him and took one hand in his, he massaged the pads of his hand and then down each finger. He let that hand drop and picked up the other to repeat the process. He glanced up and held Stiles’ gaze while he worked the last few fingers before letting that hand fall as well. 

Stiles stood in a stunned silence and before he could start talking Derek reached over for a t-shirt. He picked a simple black one and rolled it so he could slip it easily over Stiles’ head. He helped Stiles put his arms through then slowly rolled it down his body, brushing his knuckles down each rib to his slender waist until the shirt was all the way on. 

He knew Stiles was hard in his trousers, but he resisted the temptation to dip his hand further and trace its outline through them. Instead he leaned and picked up a plaid shirt. He held it up for Stiles to slip into. Stiles turned, his back to Derek again as he slipped each arm into the sleeves one at a time. Once fully clothed Derek encircled him in his arms pulling him back against his chest and sighed, breathing him in.

“Perfect,” he whispered softly into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles rested his head back against Derek’s shoulder and closed his eyes with a sigh of his own.

“Thank you.”

Derek held him tighter momentarily before turning him in his arms. He was happy to just stay like that and stare into those chocolate brown eyes all night. Having Stiles in his arms settled his wolf, which had been on edge all day waiting for this moment. 

“I missed you.”

Stiles huffed out an embarrassed chuckle, “you only saw me yesterday.”

Even as he said it he knew he felt the same. How could he possibly crave someone this much? Being held in Derek’s arms made him feel safe and like he mattered. 

“I still missed you,” Derek persisted.

Knowing Stiles didn’t have the luxury of hearing his heartbeat to know the truth of his words, he let his arms drop reluctantly from his hold and took one of Stiles’ hands in his again. He placed it on his chest directly over his heart and held it there.

“I could hear your heart beating from the kitchen downstairs. It was calling to me. I never want you to feel like that again about seeing me. All I want is you, just you and nothing else. Can you feel my heart?” Derek pressed Stiles’ hand closer against his chest. 

Stiles nodded, his eyes wide as he stared up at Derek. He could feel the solid warmth of Derek’s chest and the steady rhythm playing out under his palm.

“It beats for you.”

“Derek.”

Stiles was utterly shocked at the sincerity of Derek’s words. How could he possibly mean that in such a short space of time? At the same time though, he just knew he was telling the truth and he knew deep down that he felt the same. His own heartbeat began to match Derek’s, which should have freaked him out but instead it just felt right.

“Ready?”

Stiles nodded. His brain was overloaded with things he wanted to say and his body was hyper aware of Derek standing so close, but it felt like such a special moment and he didn’t want to spoil it by saying or doing anything. 

Derek let his hands drop. Stiles kept his hand on Derek’s chest a moment longer, just needing the contact. He leaned up, slightly tiptoeing, and placed a kiss on Derek’s lips. It was brief but held so much promise. It left him wanting, but he just needed something. 

Derek had closed his eyes and Stiles dropped his hand as Derek slowly opened them again, they were glowing blue.

“You know, I think this is going to be one long movie,” Derek said with an exaggerated sigh.

Stiles laughed and took Derek’s hand in his. He felt lighter, ridiculously aroused, but so much more ready for their first date. 

-

“Maze Runner?”

Derek nodded as he tugged Stiles into the cinema. He had already paid for the tickets so he joined the queue for Stiles’ popcorn. 

“Never heard of it.”

“I think you’ll like it. All these kids get put in a giant maze and have to work together to escape. Kinda reminded me of you, Scott and the pack.”

Stiles stared up at Derek as they moved through the queue one step at a time. He admired his jaw line, it was covered in stubble but he could see its definition. His beard only seemed to enhance his cheekbones and his eyebrows sat scruffily above his eyes in contrast to his well kept facial hair. 

“Sounds like you really thought about it.”

Stiles was hoping Derek would keep talking because when he spoke he caught glimpses of Derek’s perfect teeth through his lips as he formed certain words. He rarely smiled so he didn’t get to fully appreciate them often. He stared at those kissable lips, willing them to move.

Derek just turned to him and gave a small smile that just about moved the corners of his lips up before turning to the counter to order popcorn and a bag of Maltesers. 

It wasn’t long before they settled in their seats with their food on their laps. Stiles noted that Derek had picked seats only a few rows from the back. No one was sitting behind them and it made Stiles’ spine tingle. He had thought of all the things he’d love to do in the back row of the cinema for years. It had been one of his go to dreams about Lydia.

Now here he was with the hottest guy in town and his brain was just about functioning at the thought. He almost knocked his popcorn off his lap when Derek reached for his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He couldn’t quite believe this was actually happening.

Derek gave his hand a squeeze before opening his bag of Maltesers. Stiles watched as he popped the first one in his mouth, his jaw and temple worked in unison as he chewed, Stiles was mesmerised. Derek threw the next one in the air, his neck extending as he looked up and caught it in his mouth. 

Stiles found himself leaning closer and closer. The second time Derek threw a round malted ball into the air, his neck stretched and head up, Stiles leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base of Derek’s neck all the way to his jaw. He sat back slightly stunned at what he’d just done, but melted at Derek’s reaction.

The chocolate bounced off of his nose and fell onto the floor with a little noise before it rolled away. Derek let his head fall back with his eyes closed. He remained still like that for a while and Stiles wondered if he’d broken him. 

Derek just breathed, trying to get his wolf under control. His cock was instantly hard and all Stiles had done was lick his neck. He had it bad. With his eyes still closed he reached over and took Stiles’ hand and placed it over the bulge that had formed in his trousers. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Stiles’ hand, just once.

Stiles’ brain short circuited. Without thinking he pressed his hand down and gave Derek’s impressive length a squeeze through his tight jeans. He was satisfied when he heard Derek moan, even over the sound of the trailers. Stiles continued to gently rub up and down slowly.

Derek adjusted his hips to try and get in a more comfortable position. He was starting to regret picking the cinema when he realised he would now have to wait at least two hours before he could pull Stiles to him and devour him. 

The trailers stopped and the movie title appeared on the screen. Stiles gave Derek one last squeeze before removing his hand and instead using it to dive into his popcorn and shove a huge handful into his mouth. Derek stared at him as he tried to get his cock to stop throbbing. 

Stiles pointed at the screen with a handful of popcorn and a smirk in his face, “you’ll miss the movie.”

“Tease.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He liked this Stiles. The one with the slight attitude and confidence that not many people got to see. This is how he wanted Stiles to feel he could be with him all the time. There was no need for him feel nervous or worried about anything.

Derek watched on, still uncomfortable as the opening sequence started and prayed that he would make it through the movie. Stiles continued to shovel handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth. Derek had all but forgotten his Maltesers. He could still feel where Stiles had licked him, the trail felt like it was burnt into him. 

The rest of the movie went by in a kind of blur. Stiles finished his popcorn and reached out nervously to take Derek’s hand at one point. Derek had given him a reassuring squeeze before trying to focus back on the movie. Stiles’ scent was overwhelming and consuming his every thought. He removed his hand and pulled Stiles’ to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. 

When the credits were rolling Derek could barely recall what had happened. They made their way out of the cinema.

“That guy, the one that played Thomas, he totally looked like me.”

Derek glanced at the movie poster as they walked past it and had to agree.

“He was way cooler than me though.”

“Na, you’re cooler.”

“Ha, yeah right.”

Derek stopped in his tracks forcing Stiles to stop with him.

“Wha-”

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ head and brought their lips crashing together. The kiss was hungry and Derek was relentless. Stiles opened for him and Derek’s tongue shot into his mouth in search of Stiles’. 

People were staring as they exited the cinema but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and tiptoed so he could push his own tongue into Derek’s mouth, it earned him a low rumble in Derek’s throat. The sound instantly went to his groin.

Derek eventually pulled back, breathless, blinked a few times as he realised they were still in the cinema foyer. 

“Please say we're going back to your place and getting takeout?” Stiles said boldly, trying his best to hide his nerves. 

His eyes stared widely at Derek at the thought of what might actually happen next. Stiles was still a virgin and felt suddenly very inadequate for a guy like Derek.

“Hey,” Derek said as he cupped Stiles’ face in his hands and planted small kisses on his lips and all over his face as he spoke, “I’m moving way too fast. Let’s go get dinner. I booked a nice little-”

“No!” Was all Stiles could manage.

Derek stopped in his tracks and then chuckled. 

“I mean, please,” Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at the desperation in his voice.

Derek took Stiles by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot without another word. 

The ride back to Derek’s wasn’t far and his car was fast. The journey was silent but comfortable. Occasionally Derek would glance over at Stiles who was biting at his lip nervously. Derek wanted to be the one tugging at that lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and making Stiles moan. He had to remember to take things slow though. 

Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ knee and left it there until they pulled up outside his loft. 

“So, this is really going to happen.”

“Only if you want it to.”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never wanted anything more.”

With that Stiles boldly lent forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s. His kiss was welcomed and Stiles sighed into Derek’s mouth. He needed to be closer so he climbed out of his seat and onto Derek’s lap. It was awkward in the confined space of the car, the steering wheel was pressing into his lower back, but he could feel Derek hard in his trousers as he lowered himself onto his lap so it was worth it. 

“What are you doing?” Derek laughed a little into the kiss.

“Need more, need you.”

Derek turned the engine off and opened the car door. He swung a leg out without detaching his mouth. He pulled Stiles to him as he climbed out of the car. He closed the door with one foot and carried Stiles up to the loft. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and broke the kiss to bury his face in Derek’s neck.   
“Hold tight.”

Derek supported Stiles’ weight with a strong hand firmly holding his butt. He felt Stiles tighten his grip around his waist and shoulders so Derek could use his free hand to open the door. He slid it open with ease and quickly closed it behind him. He whirled around and slammed Stiles against the closed door. 

Stiles brought his head back up to meet Derek’s hungry kiss. Derek allowed Stiles to slide a little down the door so that their clothed erections lined up to create a much needed friction. Derek set a lazy rhythm that had precome leaking from his cock.

Stiles couldn’t stop the noises that were escaping his throat every time Derek moved his hips. His cock was wet with his arousal which helped it slip and slide in his boxers as it rubbed against Derek’s solid length. Stiles’ heart was pounding in the best kind of way and his brain was pleasantly blank.

Derek lowered his head and began a slow exploration of Stiles’ jaw and neck, alternating between nips with blunt teeth and swirls of his tongue. He could feel Stiles’ pulse under his lips and hear it pounding in his ears, his scent was surrounding him. Derek growled and bit down on Stiles’ neck, sucking a mark there.

Stiles threw his head back and ended up hitting it on the door, he barely noticed though as Derek was doing amazing things with his mouth. Knowing Derek could easily support his weight he brought his hands up into Derek’s hair. It was softer than he had expected. He gripped the strands tight when Derek bit down again.

Derek needed more, there were too many layers between them and he needed to feel Stiles’ skin. He didn’t want to break contact either so he pressed Stiles against the wall to take his weight while he slid his hand down the back of his trousers, he sighed at the contact and began massaging the globes of flesh.

With his free hand he pressed it between their bodies, reaching for Stiles’ zipper first. He moved his mouth back up to capture Stiles’ while he expertly snapped the button open, worked the zipper and pulled Stiles’ cock free. He swallowed Stiles’ groan down with pleasure and stroked his hard length a few times before releasing it briefly to free himself. 

Stiles gasped when he felt Derek take them both in one hand, their combined precome slicking Derek’s fingers as he worked them both.

“Derek, I’m close.”

The breathy way Stiles said those words had Derek closing his eyes and pumping his hand faster between them. His other hand moved along Stiles’ crease and followed it down until he reached his puckered hole. He pressed and slowly massaged the tight ring, with sweat slick fingers he pressed just the tip of one in. He sighed as it slid in easily, Stiles’ body accepting him willingly.

Stiles’ eyes went wide with shock and pleasure as his orgasm burst from him. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Come for me.”

Stiles tried to press back further onto Derek’s finger as the last few spasms of his orgasm shot through him. Derek gently pulled his finger free though and held him close while he pumped his other hand a few more times before grunting and splashing both of their stomachs with his seed.

Stiles went limp in Derek’s arms and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Holy shit, Derek.”

Derek just nodded, breathing heavily. He lifted Stiles and carried him over to the bed. 

Stiles laid back totally blissed out while Derek tucked his softening cock back into his jeans for him. He watched Derek arrange himself then pull his shirt over off his head. He happily watched each muscle move and stretch with the motion. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said before he could stop himself.

Derek smiled and Stiles could swear he saw the beginnings of a blush before Derek leant over him and started pulling at his t-shirt. 

“You’re a mess, come on, off.”

Stiles groaned and mostly helped Derek pull him out of his come soaked t-shirt, his overshirt coming off with it. He flopped back down on the bed but propped himself up on his elbows to watch Derek move around the loft. His jeans were left undone revealing his hip bones and the top of his underwear. They’d just had sex yet Stiles hadn’t seen him naked yet.

Derek slung the dirty clothes in his wash basket and dug around for a clean top that Stiles could wear. He threw an old Henley at him that hadn’t fit him since before he became an alpha and filled out. His body shape remained the same even though he was a beta again.

Stiles stared at the shirt laying across his belly while he mustered up the energy to put it on. Then he got distracted by Derek making a phone call to order takeout. He ordered two pizzas, one meaty and and veggie. Then came and stood in front of him.

Stiles tugged the shirt on and stood up, mere inches from Derek. 

“How long ‘til pizza?”

Derek leaned in and sniffed at Stiles neck before rubbing his nose and cheek along Stiles’ jaw.

“Half hour, forty minutes.”

Stiles leaned his neck to one side, mimicking what he had seen Derek do before when he was submitting to Scott. 

Derek’s wolf growled and he licked over the marks he had left there on Stiles’ neck.

“What you were doing before, I want you to do that again,” Stiles said breathlessly. 

Derek didn’t say anything, just grabbed at Stiles’ ass and pulled him flush against his solid frame while he continued to work over the marks he had left. 

“Derek, I want to feel you inside me.”

Derek froze at those words, “Stiles-”

“Don’t say it,” Stiles could hear Derek’s hesitation, “I might be a virgin but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I like. I’ve used my own fingers and I’ve… got some toys.”

Derek slowly raised his head and looked Stiles in the eyes, just held his gaze taking deep breathes. His eyes flashed blue and he instantly shut them before he turned his head away.

“Derek,” Stiles brought his face back towards him, “don’t hide your wolf from me.”

“You can’t just say things like that,” Derek blinked, “I’m trying to do this properly, to take things slow.”

“I don’t want slow, I want you and we’re wasting time. The pizza guy will be here soon.”

Derek gave in far too easily and walked Stiles backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and slid them down, along with his underwear, for Stiles to step out of them. He gave him one quick kiss before pushing him back onto the bed. 

Derek knelt between Stiles’ legs and brought them up over his shoulders. He kissed along each thigh working his way closer and closer to Stiles’ growing erection. By the time he dipped his head to place a kiss at the head he was fully hard again.

Stiles lifted his head to watch briefly before laying back and closing his eyes. 

Derek kissed his way down Stiles’ length then took his balls into his mouth, he moved his tongue in gentle caresses tearing moans from Stiles. He moved further down and placed Stiles’ feet on his shoulders, encouraging him to open up for him.

Derek opened him up wider, spreading him, then made a path with his tongue down to Stiles’ opening. He laved his tongue over the tight ring, making it wet with his saliva. 

“Derek.”

Derek placed a restraining hand across Stiles stomach, “shhh.”

He dipped his head again and this time made a point with his tongue, he pressed forward slowly opening him up.

“Relax for me.”

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles and slow his racing heart. 

Derek rubbed soothing circles with his hand across Stiles’ stomach, lifted one leg higher with his free hand and continued to press forward with his tongue. This time he wasn’t met with any resistance, his tongue pressing in passed Stiles’ tight ring. 

Stiles moaned and flung his head to one side, eyes scrunched closed. His cock was so hard it was almost painful, oozing liquid as it throbbed in time with Derek’s tongue moving in and out of him.

Once Derek was satisfied he removed his tongue and swallowed down two of his fingers, slicking them up with spit. He pressed one to Stiles’ entrance and eased it into the first knuckle. He wiggled his finger around, tearing more moans from Stiles. Derek smiled as he moved his finger further in, sliding in easily the rest of the way.

He withdrew the finger just as slowly, then pushed it back in again. He began fucking in and out of Stiles’ hole with just one finger, giving a small flick at the end of each thrust. 

Stiles was panting and only just managed to say, “I know you said… you want to take things slow… but… ah… please.”

Derek withdrew his finger and Stiles whimpered. He sucked his fingers back into his mouth, slicking them up some more before now sliding two fingers inside the tight opening. He scissored his fingers until the muscles relaxed again before pressing deeper, searching for that special spot deep inside. 

Stiles’ hips flew off the bed and Derek knew he’d found it. Stiles made a strangled cry and reached for his cock. Derek allowed him to set a rhythm with his hand, but held him down on the bed while he continued to work that spot. He rubbed back and forth as he leaned down to press his tongue between his fingers. 

“Derek, Derek, Derek!” Stiles cried out as his come shot into the air and landed all over the clean Henley he had just put on as well as Derek’s hand that had been holding him down.

Derek slowly withdrew his fingers. He brought his come covered hand to his mouth and cleaned every last drop. He allowed Stiles’ legs to drop to the floor then pulled them apart and leaned between them to bring their mouths together.

“You taste so good,” Derek said between kisses.

Stiles could only groan.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles spent every night that week at Derek’s and it felt like his body was still tingly from it all. Derek had thoroughly worshipped his body, except for how Stiles really wanted it. Derek would either eat him out or use his amazingly long fingers or both. Now, he wasn’t complaining but he was almost becoming desperate with want.

It genuinely felt like something wasn’t quite right, like something was missing. Some part of him needed more, needed completing. He had an idea though that he thought would work. He’d brought one of his toys with him in his book bag, which seemed like a great idea at the time, but now it was bashing against his back constantly reminding him it was there and he was walking around with a permanent semi.

Scott came bounding along behind him and bashed him on the back as he jumped and landed beside him.

“Hey.”

Stiles just groaned the flopped his head back.

“Hello to you too. You’ve been spending too much time with Derek, man. He’s wearing you out,” Scott chuckled wrinkling his nose and elbowed him in the ribs a few times. 

Stiles, head still back, rolled it in Scott’s direction and just stared at him.

“Come on man, I want all the details,” Scott paused and saw a smirk cross Stiles’ face, “wait, no, I didn’t think that through. No details, just… urgh.”

“It’s good Scott, Derek’s good to me.”

“Good, then it’s all good,” Scott seemed a little flustered. 

Stiles took advantage, “and he’s big, I mean like porn star big, man. Scott, I’ve never seen anything like it, I mean just... wow.”

Stiles brought his hands up showing Scott just how big and happily watched as Scott’s face went bright red.

“Dude, I don’t need to know!”

Stiles laughed and punched Scott on the arm, “come on man, or we’ll be late.”

-

School obviously dragged until the final bell rang and he was sure he had never moved so fast in his life. He barely said his goodbyes before he was in his Jeep and driving to Derek’s. Before he knew it he was knocking on the door of his loft and waiting. Nothing. He knocked again. Nothing. 

Stiles sighed and knocked even louder, but when Derek didn’t come to the door he pressed his ear to it wishing he had wolf hearing so he would know if Derek was there. Every day this week after school Stiles had been greeted by Derek opening the door before he even knocked and swooping him into a hug and kissing him until he was breathless. 

A shiver went down his spine and he couldn’t tell if it was at the memory or at the worry he suddenly felt. He took a deep breath and really tried to listen, but the more he concentrated the louder his own heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

Stiles must have stood staring at the door for a full five minutes before he made the decision to try and open it. What if Derek was inside in trouble or something? What if he was laying on the floor half dead? What if he was dead?

Wow, helpful, he thought to himself.

He shook his morbid thoughts away and pulled the door which slid open. It not being locked freaked him out a little, but he still went in. He was cautious and as stealthy as he could be. He may have tripped and came thudding to a halt in the middle of the room, but luckily it was only his heart pounding that he could hear. 

Once he established that the loft was all clear of potential nasties he took his time looking around the loft, trying to memorise all things Derek. There wasn’t much apart from his sofa and bed, no personal items, nothing to give anything away about who Derek really was underneath the scowling eyebrows.

He did however, come across a note on the pillow on the side of the bed that Stiles usually laid on when they both drifted into post-sex sleep together. The writing was neat and the note was short and to the point, what he hadn’t expected was one small ‘x’ at the bottom under Derek’s initial. Stiles rubbed his fingers over that kiss as he reread the note.

Running some errands.  
Won’t keep you waiting.  
D  
x

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the note and that little ‘x’. He shifted because something was digging into his back from his bag. A jolt of excitement ran through him, he had an idea. 

-

Derek hated not being there when Stiles got out of school, but he had to check out a lead before the trail went cold. He was determined to find who had tortured him and someone had tipped him off on their last known location. It felt like a trap so he was cautious. He scented hunters close by and now that he had a mate, someone he cared about, he didn’t want to risk it. Without a second thought he turned back. 

It didn’t take him long to get back to the loft, he could hear Stiles inside. He slid open the door and instantly the smell of arousal and sex hit him and travelled straight to his cock. He scanned the room and found Stiles on his bed. His cock went from interested to fully hard in seconds at the sight in front of him. 

Stiles was face down on his bad, ass in the air and legs spread. He had a large black butt plug nestled in his tight hole and he was pushing at its base with one hand while slowly stroking his cock with the other. He glistened with lube and when Stiles caught his eye his pretty lips parted and his cheeks flushed. 

As Derek walked over he could see a string of precome leaking from Stiles’ cock and onto the bed where a damp patch had formed. Derek slowly removed his top and his boots before kneeling on the bed next to the boy. Neither had said a word nor had they broken eye contact. The only noises were those Stiles was making in the back of this throat.

Derek’s cock strained against his jeans uncomfortably, but he didn’t remove them. He shooed Stiles’ hand away from the plug but allowed him to continue stroking his cock. Derek pulled until the plug felt like it was going to pop out, but instead of pulling it out he twisted it.

Stiles moaned and started moving his hips. Derek watched as each muscle in Stiles’ body tensed and untensed with each twist. A sheen of sweat covered his body and Derek had never seen anything more beautiful.

“How long have you been like this?” Derek’s voice was low and gravelly.

Stiles groaned, “I’ve come once already… tried to wait for you before… ungh… Derek… please.”

Derek was twisting and pushing at the plug, impressed with it’s size and that Stiles could take it all in. 

“I’m ready for you, please.”

Derek closed his eyes. This was what he had been trying to avoid. He felt like he barely had control of his wolf around Stiles as it was and being buried deep inside him would just push him over the edge of that control. 

“Stiles, what if I… lose control?”

“Your wolf doesn’t scare me.”

Derek gave him a look and tugged on the butt plug for emphasis. 

“Okay, maybe a little, but it’s no fair. I’m sure he wants to join in the fun too.”

Stiles wiggled his butt suggestively then groaned as it maneuvered the plug even deeper. He turned awkwardly and started undoing Derek’s jeans. Derek knelt back on his heels and let Stiles have his way, his brain losing the battle. 

As soon as Stiles had Derek’s cock free he momentarily lost focus on removing his clothes. He leaned in and lapped up the drop of liquid beginning to run down the side of Derek’s impressive cock. Stiles took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue along the smooth surface. He could only manage a few more inches before his mouth was completely full.

Stiles took the extra length in his hand and began to stroke up and down while his tongue and mouth worked the head. He looked up to see Derek’s eyes glowing blue and staring down at him intently. Derek started rocking his hips as he grabbed at Stiles’ hair to still his movement.

Derek pushed into Stiles’ mouth as far as he could go before pulling out, he started fucking into his mouth with little control. He was so hard he could barely think, he closed his eyes and the image of Stiles on his bed with the plug deep inside him filled his mind. He could quite happily shoot his come down Stiles’ throat, but he stopped himself. 

“You better be ready.”

Derek pulled out and pushed Stiles back on the bed. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes quickly. He stopped Stiles from getting back on his knees, turning him and pushing his back down onto the bed.

“I want to see you.”

Stiles just nodded and stared up at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek spread Stiles’ legs revealing the plug still seated snuggly in Stiles’ hole. He twisted it a few more times before slowly pulling. Stiles’ body put up a fight like it didn’t want to let the plug go, but out it popped leaving a glistening hole staring back at him.

Derek reached for the lube and covered his hand. He palmed himself and stroked up and down a few times. He looked Stiles in the eye one last time, giving him one final chance to back out. 

“Do it.”

Derek positioned himself between Stiles’ legs and lined himself up. He pressed the head of his cock to Stiles’ entrance and slowly pushed forward. He groaned as Stiles practically pulled him in.

“You’re so tight,” Derek said between gritted teeth.

Stiles brought his legs up around Derek’s waist and impatiently pulled him to him. Derek leaned forward, his hands either side of Stiles’ head, and slid all the way in with ease. He stared down at Stiles, hips still, cock buried deep.

Stiles closed his eyes and circled his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed, completely content.

Derek dipped his head to inhale more of Stiles’ scent and began to push his hips forward, pressing himself deeper without pulling back out, mimicking what Stiles had been doing with the butt plug. Stiles was so tight and hot, he felt like he could just explode right then. 

Stiles moved his hips in time with Derek’s, their bodies moving as one. He felt complete and he didn’t want this moment to end. He was completely filled up and surrounded by Derek. He pulled Derek to him and kissed him with everything he had, hoping he could show how much this meant to him. 

Derek deepened the kiss and started thrusting his hips, pulling his cock out to the head then pushing all the way back in. He was drawing delicious noises from Stiles then swallowing them down as they devoured each other. The pace was slow and almost torturous, it felt like they were both on fire, their bodies slick with sweat.

Derek could feel Stiles’ cock leaking as it moved between their bodies. With each thrust Derek pressed their bodies together, increasing the friction. He moved his kisses along Stiles’ jaw and down his throat, focusing on his favourite spot right where Stiles’ pulse hammered out an frantic rhythm.

Stiles started babbling, moaning and grabbing at Derek like he was about to lose his mind. Derek knew he was close so he increased his pace, pounding into him. He bit down on Stiles’ neck and felt his teeth start to extend. He tried to pull back but Stiles stopped him.

“Stiles-”

“No, don’t stop… just… don’t stop.”

Derek struggled to control the change he felt just below the surface. All of his senses were completely overwhelmed and part of him was screaming at him to let go, to take Stiles and claim him. 

Derek practically roared to try and keep control, he reared his head up and stared with piercing blue eyes at Stiles. He looked perfect, sweat slicked brow, pupils dilated, swollen lips parted and small whimpers escaping his throat with every thrust. Then his eyes went wide.

“Derek.”

Stiles stilled beneath him as his cock shot stream after stream of come between their bodies. Derek could feel every pulse and twitch with his cock buried so deep inside him. He felt his own climax nearing as his hips started to thrust more erratically, but it felt strange, something was different. 

Stiles reached up and kissed him before tightening his legs around his waist urging him on. Derek felt like his control was finally slipping, his teeth elongated and he felt the shift taking hold. He tried to pull back but Stiles tightened his legs. 

“Just let go,” Stiles said breathlessly, “your wolf is beautiful.”

The shift took hold fully and he felt his orgasm nearing, but that strange sensation started again and became intense. Everything started to centre around the base of his cock. He thrust one last time and his hips stilled. Then he felt it, the swelling, and he knew it was his knot. 

He pulled out as quickly as he could without hurting Stiles and grabbed at the base of his cock hard, squeezing as tight as he could as he shot his seed all over Stiles’ stomach. He fell back over Stiles as everything felt like it was being drained from him, his cock still shooting come between them.

Stiles pulled him down and held him close. He stroked the back of Derek’s head as his hips continued to twitch. Stiles could feel Derek’s cock still pulsing between them, the orgasm seemingly endless. 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

“Derek?”

Derek held Stiles to him with one hand while he still clutched at his cock with the other until at last it stopped leaking. 

“Hey, talk to me. That was fucking amazing, but you could have come in me you know. That would have been totally hot.”

Derek groaned, his hips twitched a few more times before he released his cock and lifted himself to stare down at Stiles. His features still distorted by the shift. 

“The things you say.”

Stiles just smiled up at him before glancing between them and the amount of come covering them both.

“Whoa, dude. That’s a lot of come!”

“Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at Derek with instant worry on his face at Derek’s serious tone. He brought a hand up and stoked his fingers over his ridged brow. 

“What’s the matter? Was I not good? I wasn’t was I? I knew it, I knew I should have-”

“Stiles, stop,” Derek reached out with his clean hand and brushed the side of his face to silence him, “it’s not you, it’s me.”

“Oh. My. God! You’re breaking up with me! After that, the most amazing sex I’ve ever had and probably ever will have. You're actually breaking up with me!” 

Stiles tried to move away but Derek just increased his weight on him, reminding him of his supernatural advantage. A growl escaped him before he could stop it, his wolf was tense as he didn’t get to claim his mate.

“That’s not what I meant,” Derek couldn’t help the stern tone to his voice.

“Derek you’re scaring me.”

Derek shook his head and focused until he could look back up at Stiles with green eyes and human features. The wolf may have retreated for now but his cock was still rock hard, his knot still sensitive. 

“I’m sorry I scared you, my wolf is close and uneasy.”

Derek brought Stiles’ hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on his palm before sliding it between them. Stiles’ eyes went wide as he felt that Derek was still hard, not just hard but huge, bigger than he was before. Derek continued down lower until he reached the based. Stiles’ eyes went even wider with a tinge of confusion. 

“What’s that?” Stiles sounded curious more anything as he started to circle it with his fingers. 

The feeling tore a moan from Derek and he thrust his hips forwards involuntarily. 

“It’s… it's my knot,” Stiles was making it hard to breath, let alone talk. 

Stiles pushed Derek off of him, still covered in come but uncaring, he got to his knees so he could get a better look. There was a large bulbous ridge all around the base of Derek’s cock and he found it fascinating. He started leaning down to lick at it before Derek stopped him. 

“It will never go down if you keep touching it.”

Stiles had to fight the overwhelming urge to jump right back on Derek’s hard cock and ride him until he came again and again. 

“Maybe I don’t want it to go down. I really want to ride you right now.”

“Stiles, please! You aren’t helping!”

“What’s so bad about me wanting to fuck myself on your knot?” 

Derek felt like his brain just short circuited. He’d never heard anything so dirty and never wanted anything more, but that small human part of him that was left managed to regain control. 

“Stiles,” Derek took a deep breath, “I… you… we need to talk about this.”

“Then spill because your cock is totally telling a different story here,” Stiles made a point of eyeing Derek’s erection that was refusing to go down.

Derek rolled uncomfortably onto his side and pulled Stiles down facing him.

“A knot happens when an alpha claims his mate. I didn’t even know it was possible for me to have one, I’m not an alpha. If I hadn’t pulled out then I would have bound you to me and there would be no going back on that.”

“Derek, I want you to claim me.”

Derek groaned again, “you don’t know what you're saying. You wouldn’t be able to be without me for any length of time. We would be able to share each other's thoughts and feelings without having to use words. It’s more binding and permanent than a human marriage.”

“So... I want to werewolf marry you then.”

“Stiles-” Derek started but rolled his eyes instead. 

“I’m serious,” Stiles said a lot louder than intended, “I can barely function without you as it is. Since I figured I was your mate and we first started all this I’ve felt like something was missing. Like I was actually missing a part of myself. I needed you inside me so bad and I couldn’t understand why because all of our other sex had been great and now all of a sudden I’m some kind of crazy slut for your cock and-”

“Hey, slow down,” Derek swallowed hard at Stiles’ choice of words and stroked a soothing hand through Stiles’ hair, “you felt it too?”

Stiles blinked at the sudden tears threatening to spill over and nodded his head. He hadn’t realised quite how desperately he needed to be claimed. He hadn’t even known what that was until this moment, but now it all made sense. 

“I thought it was just something my wolf was feeling. I don’t understand, I’m a beta. I’m not even supposed to take a mate.”

“Do you want to? I mean, not just because your wolf wants to. Why did you pull out?”

“God, Stiles I want nothing more. It took everything I had to pull out. I couldn’t bind you to me without asking your permission first.”

“My permission?”

“Your consent, I would have been taking that choice from you.”

“Damn you and your old worldy morals,” Stiles tried to joke and smile, but he couldn’t help feeling rejected. 

Derek sensed it immediately, “I am not rejecting you. Look at me. You are all I want.”

“Then claim me.”

Derek closed his eyes, “Let me find out what’s going on with me first, I don’t want anything going wrong. I want more than anything to claim you, but I want to do it right.”

“Okay, just don’t leave me waiting too long. Seriously man, this feeling is hell,” Stiles said as he clutched at his sticky chest.

Derek brought a hand up and placed it over Stiles’ before turning him and pulling him into the little spoon position. 

Stiles jumped a little as Derek’s arousal pressed firmly against his lower back, “Erm, so how long does that last?”

Stiles wiggled his butt against Derek’s still ridiculously hard cock. 

“Quit that,” Derek swatted at his ass and smiled, “the idea is that my knot ties you to me to ensure my seed stays inside you. I’ll also bite down right here.”

Derek rested blunt teeth over the base of Stiles neck and just to one side where the soft flesh was, to demonstrate. Stiles nodded and shuddered. 

“The circle is complete then and we will be joined in body and in mind. My knot could take anything from half an hour to well… it can take hours to go down.”

“So, I’m going to be stuck with your cock in my ass all night?” Stiles didn’t exactly sound worried as he spoke.

“Yes,” Derek said hesitantly. 

“I can’t think of anything better,” Stiles smiled and gave his butt one more wiggle before starting to feel rather uncomfortable, “Derek, I think I need a shower.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you going to help or just stand there laughing?” Derek was starting to lose patience with Peter, which wasn't anything unusual.

“You mean you haven’t completed the pair-bond yet?” Peter said between snorts of laughter.

Derek shook his head.

“Then you’re a better wolf than I am.”

“Yeah, well that goes without saying.”

“You get that smart mouth from lover-boy?” Peter scoffed.

“Just tell me what the hell's going on?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? You're hanging around those teenagers way too much, dear nephew. You're becoming slower than Scott McCall.”

Derek rolled his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides. He could do this, he could put up with Peter and his annoying traits for Stiles. He could do this if it meant knowing what was happening to him.

“Please can you just get to the point.”

“You were an alpha once and I've told you before you still retained some of the power. You will likely never lose it. You feel it, I know you do. Your size hasn't changed back and you still have command over some of the lesser betas whether you'd like to admit it or not.”

“But I'm still a beta and Scott is my alpha. If I take a mate what would happen to Stiles? He can't lose Scott as a friend.”

“Derek, if you hadn't taken that innocent life-”

“Stop! Just… don't you ever talk about her!” Derek's eyes flashed.

Peter ignored the threatening gesture and carried on, “just hear me out. If you hadn't you would no doubt have been a true alpha just like Scott, as rare as it is. Your wolf feels it and so do you deep down. He wants to claim his mate, Derek. Don't deny him. That could have worse consequences than losing Paige.”

Derek shot Peter a glare at the mention of that name, He remembered that feeling all too well and he didn't wish that upon his worst enemy. He would never allow Stiles to feel such loss.

“So, claiming Stiles as a beta won't go wrong somehow and he can handle it as a human?”

“You worry too much,” Peter blinked, “you really care for this human don't you, mate or not?”

Derek just stared at him.

“Just turn him and it will make everything a lot simpler.”

Derek shook his head, “you're done here.”

“Why your wolf would choose Stiles of all people though, I just-”

“Just go.”

“Thanks for the chat, a pleasure as always,” Peter said voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Get out.”

Peter casually strolled to the exit and as he slid the door to the loft open he paused and turned back to Derek with a smirk on his face and said, “better hurry though, an unclaimed mate is like the sweetest, most enticing forbidden fruit to any wolf.”

Derek’s head shot up but Peter was already gone.

-

Stiles stood at his locker and briefly rested his head against the cool metal before bashing his forehead on it a few times. The noise rang out down the empty corridor. He groaned and tried his locker again. How could he forget his own locker combination?

Stiles was even more all over the place than he normally was. Everytime he moved he was reminded of what he and Derek had done the night before, which he very much didn't mind remembering; vividly. However, it was also a constant reminder that he was unclaimed and now he knew what that meant it was making that feeling of being incomplete he’d been having so much more intense.

Stiles had spent most of the night researching werewolf anatomy and knots. All he could think about was Derek and his knot and what he wanted Derek to do to him with it. He craved it until his skin itched and didn’t feel like his own. He wanted to tear at it to try and stop the sensation.

His phone buzzed in his pocket giving him a brief respite from his thoughts. He gave up on his locker to pull it from his pocket and look at it. The screen was lit up with a message from Derek. His heart skipped a beat at seeing his name, he didn’t usually get messages from him even since they started this thing together.

_Be careful today. D x_

That was all he message read, wonderfully cryptic. Stiles couldn’t even remember the combination to open his own locker let alone decipher some cryptic message. Stiles sighed and tried to breath when his phone buzzed again in his hand. Another message followed the last before he had time to reply.

_Why are you at school so early? D x_

Stiles’ eyes shot up and flicked around the corridor, heart rate picking up with excitement at the possibility of Derek being close. It was still empty, it was so quiet because it was almost an hour before school was due to start. The truth was he just hadn’t been able to sleep the night before.

When he finally stopped with the research the rest of the night was spent waking from intense dreams covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Some were of Derek knotting him, which left his cock hard and aching while others he was tearing at his flesh with glowing red eyes.

Stiles blinked a few times to clear the odd mixture of memories. He couldn’t see Derek, or anyone for that matter, anywhere so he turned his attention back to his phone and typed out a reply.

_Are you here at school? xXx_

His phone remained frustratingly silent as he stared at it. After a good five minutes he sighed again and pocketed his phone. It was probably some weird werewolf sense thing and not that Derek was close. He turned back to his locker and finally managed to unlock it, which felt like an achievement.

Stiles swung his bag around and opened the zipper. He replaced his history book and went to pull out his notes for Econ. His phone buzzed again sending a jolt through him, he felt so jumpy for some reason and he had no idea why. As he jumped he managed to pull his notes out along with half of the contents of his locker, he watched in disbelief as it spilled out all over the floor.

Instantly there was a presence at his side.

“Isaac?”

“Hey,” Isaac said quietly as he knelt down to help Stiles pick up his books and papers.

“Thought I was here alone.”

“Not a big sleeper myself, I’m always here early,” Isaac explained.

Stiles noticed that Isaac kept glancing up at him and blinking heavily. He was taking deep breaths and it looked like he was either smelling him or about to have a panic attack and it unnervingly very much seemed like the former. Stiles shuddered involuntarily at the look in Isaac’s eyes.

Stiles quickly replaced the last few papers and trying to act as normally as he could he turned to Isaac to thank him, the other boy was standing very close. He noticed Isaac’s eyes flash just moments before the tall boy was suddenly lunging for him. Stiles was slammed up against his locker, pressed beneath Isaacs slender but deceptively strong frame. He certainly was a lot stronger than he looked.

Isaac ran his nose down Stiles’ jaw, inhaling deeply.

“You smell so good!” Isaac sounded a little crazed.

“Isaac, what the hell?” Stiles spoke a little breathlessly as he pressed at the immovable wall of Isaac’s chest.

Then all of a sudden Isaac was gone and he heard a very familiar roar. He watched Isaac skid across the floor on his side, a small whimper escaping him, before looking up to meet piercing blue eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles sounded breathless again but now for an entirely different reason.

He kept himself pressed against the locker as Derek shifted instantly and placed himself in front of Stiles in a crouch, blue eyes intent on Isaac who was just getting back up from being flung across the floor. The boy shifted, amber eyes glowing, and got into a crouch ready to attack. Both wolves were tensed and growling low in their throats.

“Whoa, okay, okay. You guys, seriously, what’s going on?”

Stiles reached out to try and place a hand on Derek’s shoulder and he growled even louder, but he did move into the touch before Stiles quickly removed his hand. Stiles’ heart was pounding in his chest, confused about what had caused Isaac to act so strangely.

Isaac boldly, or stupidly, went to make the first move. His back legs flexing as he prepared to launch himself into the air. Stiles could see Derek’s muscles bunch, ready to respond. He hadn’t moved from in front of Stiles but had taken a few steps forward.

There was a howl and another wolf came crashing between the two of them. Scott jumped and grabbed Isaac midair before growling and pushing him back to the ground. Isaac gave a whimper as he crashed to the floor again and instantly bared his neck to Scott, submitting to his alpha, his shift melted away and he was left panting and shaking.

Scott turned his attention to Derek who was tense still and just stared at Scott unmoving. Scott didn’t give up but instead took a step forward and growled low in his throat, eyes flashing red at him. Derek fell to his knees taking deep breaths. He looked up at Scott in submission, but didn’t bare his neck.

“Derek, what’s going on?” Scott said through a mouth full of teeth.

“Yeah, I’d kinda like to know what’s going on too,” Stiles’ voice was a little shaky.

Derek’s wolf instantly melted away at the sound of Stiles’ unsteady voice. Still on his knees he turned to Stiles and looked up at him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever the hell is going on, it’s okay,” Stiles found himself saying as he reached out and stroked through Derek’s hair.

Derek rested his head against Stiles hip and sighed into the touch, he brought his arms up to encircle Stiles and held on tight like he would vanish if he let go. He closed his eyes and just tried to breath.

Scott looked on in confusion, his wolf melted away as he turned and extended a hand out to Isaac. Isaac tentatively accepted the hand and was pulled to his feel.

“Isaac?” Was all Scott said.

With tears brimming in his eyes Isaac began, “He… Stiles… he smelt so good. One minute I was helping him pick his books up from the floor, they’d fallen. I was just trying to help… and the next thing I was so… I was really… hard. I had to have him, my wolf had to have him. Man, Derek, I’m so sorry.”

Isaac’s face was flushed and his voice was shaking as he spoke. Derek tensed and tightened his grip on Stiles, but didn’t move or make eye contact with either Scott or Isaac.

“Even now, it’s real difficult not to-”

Derek shot a look at Isaac that stopped the rest of his words from forming.

“Okay, this doesn’t make any sense to me,” Scott shrugged.

“It’s because I’m unclaimed isn’t it?”

Derek tore his eyes away from Isaac to look up at Stiles, “I didn’t know, not until this morning when I spoke with Peter. Stiles, if I’d have known I-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Derek stood up and towered over Stiles when he reached his full height. He crowed close and brought Stiles’ face up to his with a hand on his chin. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips that was meant to be reassuring, but quickly turned into something more. Stiles reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his hair that made him deepen the kiss further.

“Uhum, Derek man, you can’t claim him right here in the corridor,” Scott sounded halfway between amused and grossed out.

Derek ignored him, but it was Isaac’s whimper that pulled him out of the moment. He tugged Stiles to him, possessively pressing him as close as possible while he shot another glare at Isaac.

“I’m gonna go,” Isaac turned away, “I gotta go.”

Isaac left practically running down the corridor. Derek could smell his arousal and he was sure Scott had all sorts of inappropriate smells to contend with.

“I’ll leave you guys to it, just don't…” Scott paused for the right way to say it, “just keep your clothes on!”

Scott left and the corridor was once again empty.

“Uh… Derek,” Stiles’ words were squeezed out of him.

Derek reluctantly loosened his grip allowing Stiles the space to breathe again.

“You didn’t get my message?”

Stiles blinked a few times and reached for the phone in his pocket, he felt like he was in a daze, even more so than he did before all this crazy stuff happened. He unlocked the screen and flicked the message up.

_I think you should skip school today. I need you. D x_

Stiles flicked his eyes up to meet Derek’s, “don’t say it if you don’t mean it. I would literally drop to my knees right here and let you take me.”

The words came out in a rush and his face didn’t even have time to flush at what he’d just said out loud before he was being pressed up against the lockers, Derek’s mouth back on his practically devouring him. He felt himself getting hard and it always amazed him that he had the same effect on Derek, he could feel his hard length pressed against his hip.

A whistle blew loudly, it pierced through Stiles eardrums so it must have sounded a thousand times worse to Derek. It pulled him right out of the moment and crashing back to the realisation that he was at school and not in Derek’s loft.

“Stilinski! Get your tongue out of that man!”

Derek pulled back and rested his forehead on the lockers to the side of Stiles’ head. Stiles was thankful Derek didn’t move because Coach would have got an eyeful for the second time and he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

“This is a school not some nightclub. You better be ready for the pop quiz today, kiddo. Now get your butt to class before I decide to cut you from the team.”

“Coach... I’m on the bench.”

“I’ll cut you from the bench!” Coach shouted with crazy eyes and marched off to shout at some other unsuspecting kid.

Derek slowly moved back and rested his forehead against Stiles’, “you gotta be careful today. I’ll stay close but there’s no telling what my wolf will do if anyone else tries anything. If you see the twins, please just avoid them.”

Stiles nodded, which was awkward with their foreheads pressed together like they were.

“Stiles, please…” Derek didn’t even know what he was asking for.

“I’ll come straight to the loft after I’ve picked up my stuff from home. I need you too, Derek.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling as much of Stiles as he could. He stepped back reluctantly and nodded.

“I’ll be waiting.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Did you bring everything?” Is how Derek greeted him at the door.

Stiles nodded and tossed the bag at him that contained his largest butt plug, which he still thought wouldn’t be big enough, and overnight clothes in preparation for being stuck to Derek for the night. Stiles groaned to himself at the thought.

He was as honest as he could be with his Dad and said he was spending the night at Derek’s, he hadn’t been entirely happy about the situation but couldn’t stop him really as he was 18 now. Stiles was just glad he hadn’t had to go into anymore detail. He already had to persuade Derek not to ask for his Dad’s permission first. That would have just been too much for him to handle. 

Derek moved over to the bed and put the bag down, he opened it and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the huge plug and a bottle of lube. He tossed them both on the bed and put Stiles bag on the floor. He turned and crooked his finger, motioning for Stiles to come to him.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat at the look on Derek’s face. He couldn’t quite contain his excitement and ended up awkwardly skipping towards him in an effort to get to him quickly. He used the momentum and jumped at the last minutes into Derek’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. 

Derek huffed out a breath as he caught Stiles in his arms easily. He pulled him in closed and squeezed him tight before releasing him and shaking Stiles off of him, back onto his own two feet. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Stiles stuck his bottom lip out and looked up at him.

“Trousers down,” Derek commanded.

Stiles blinked once before doing as he was told. He undid his jeans and slid them and his underwear down to his ankles, but Derek stopped him before he could step out of them,

“Kneel on the bed.”

Stiles felt Derek’s commanding words go straight to his groin. He hobbled over, his trousers restricting his movement, but managed to climb onto the bed and kneel with his feet hanging just over the edge, bare ass pointing at Derek.

“Look at you,” Derek sighed.

He reached over and grabbed up the lube, slicking his finger liberally. Stiles was still slightly loose from the night before so sliding one finger in wasn’t a problem. Stiles let out a shaky breath as he slowly inserted the finger and instantly pulled it back out again. Derek repeated the action a few more times, watching as the tight bud opened and closed. 

“I bet you could take me right now, your ass is begging for it.”

“Oh, I could! Derek I could, please right now!”

Derek leaned over, placing his weight slightly on Stiles’ back, so he could whisper into his ear, “patience.”

Derek felt Stiles shudder underneath him. He rose up and focused back on his task. He added a little more lube then began pressing two fingers inside Stiles’ willing opening. He circled and scissored his fingers, making the most beautiful sounds escape Stiles’ mouth. 

“More, please.”

Derek obliged by slipping a third finger in. Stiles arched his back and pushed his ass back onto Derek’s fingers. He matched the rhythm Stiles was setting, sliding his fingers in and out in time with each thrust. Derek swatted away Stiles’ hand has he tried to bring it to stroke at his leaking cock. 

Derek stopped all movement and leaned over Stiles again stilling the boy’s hips and whispered in his ear, “patience.”

This time Derek gave the shell of Stiles’ ear a lick of his tongue before pulling back to continue working Stiles open. Stiles groaned loudly and pulled a pillow to him to bury his face in.  

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Stiles nodded his head frantically into the pillow and reached blindly for the butt plug. He grabbed it up eventually and handed it to Derek. 

The weight of it was heavy in his hand and it was cool to touch. Derek slowly removed his fingers, grabbed up the bottle of lube and squeezed some over the tip of the plug. It was narrow at its tip and gradually got larger and larger until it pinched back in at the base. Derek wasn’t sure Stiles could take this one, it looked monstrous. 

Satisfied with the amount of lube Derek brought the tip to Stiles’ now gaping hole. 

“Cold,” Stiles hissed, voice muffled by the pillow.

Derek brought his thumb up to massage warmth back into his sensitive hole before bringing the plug back to press at his entrance. He twisted and pushed until it was about two inches in. He stopped to rub his thumb around its circumference, Stiles shuddered again and started moaning softly into the pillow.

“All okay?”

Stiles gave another nod without lifting his head.

Derek dripped some more lube onto the bulbous end of the plug and smeared it all around. While massaging Stiles’ hole with his thumb and fingers he eased the plug in a little further, stretching Stiles more and more with each push. 

Stiles’ moans were increasing as the plug was getting nearer its largest. Derek paused again to add more lube and massage it around Stiles tight ring. He had another inch or so to go before the plug would be fully seated. With his palm flat on the bottom of the plug he slowly eased it forward, applying pressure in little pulses.

Stiles started matching those pulses with his hips, gently rocking back onto the huge plug. 

“You’re doing so well, you’re almost there and God you look amazing,” Derek cooed, unable to hide his awe. 

Stiles just nodded and pressed back even further, groaning with each slide the plug took into him. Stiles felt the burn and thought he couldn’t take anymore until the burning reached a peak before his body suddenly swallowed up the plug and instantly relaxed around its much narrower base. Stiles let out a cry and then sighed happily.

“Good boy.”

Stiles couldn’t help the tingling feeling and swell in his heart at Derek’s words.

Derek gave the plug one last push before bringing his lips down to place a kiss on it. The added pressure tearing another moan from Stiles. 

“Okay, up.”

“Wha-”

Stiles didn’t have time to finish his question as Derek had hold of his hips and pulled him back off the bed into a standing position. Stiles wobbled a little and Derek steadied him with strong hands on either arm. 

“Okay?”

Stiles felt a little dazed, but he nodded his head. It probably didn’t help that all of his blood was centred at his groin, his heart pumping everything it had south. His erection felt almost uncomfortably heavy between his shaking legs. 

Derek knelt down and Stiles closed his eyes, but when Derek started pulling his trousers back up he almost cried. 

“Derek-”

“Dinner will be here soon. I ordered your favourite, pizza,” Derek said with a sweet smile.

He continued to pull Stiles trousers up. He pulled his underwear up and over his hard cock and watched as the precome spread a wet patch across the front of the material already. His jeans were another matter and every time Derek brushed over his sensitive cock Stiles shuddered, which then had his ass clenching around the plug, which then had his cock leaking and twitching. 

It was a vicious cycle and Derek conceded to losing the battle. He got Stiles to step out of his jeans before retrieving Stiles’ bag and pulling out a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms. He helped Stiles into them then walked with him over to the sofa.

Stiles gingerly sat down and took a deep breath as the motion pushed the plug deeper inside him. 

“Comfy?”

Stiles looked up at Derek and tried for stern but just ended up whimpering as he started involuntarily rocking his hips slowly back and forth. He needed something, he desperately needed release. 

“Hey, patience,” Derek said and stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. 

Derek stood over him, his own arousal plain to see straining in the confines of his jeans. 

“I need you to get used to the feeling of being full.”

Stiles nodded with watery eyes. He couldn’t speak and for once his brain wasn’t even attempting to form words. 

Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles reached up to pull Derek into a proper kiss when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and slumped back on the sofa, another groan escaping him as he did so.

“I guess  _ I’ll _ get that,” Derek smirked.

Stiles stared after Derek, he hadn’t seen him so relaxed before and he had totally just smirked at him. Stiles rested his head back on the sofa and tried to breath. The smell of the pizza made him realise how hungry he actually was so he tried to focus on that and not the huge butt plug inside him or his cock that felt ready to explode at any moment if anything so much as brushed against him. 

Derek sat down heavily next to Stiles, purposely jolting him. He opened the pizza box and pulled a slice out. He handed it to Stiles who took it with hungry eyes. Derek watched as he took a bite and a string of cheese momentarily connected his lips and the pizza until it pinged apart. 

Derek put the box down and leaned over, kissing Stiles’ greasy mouth before taking the pizza from his hands. He gave a small chuckle at the dismayed look on Stiles’ face at the loss. Derek tugged at his t-shirt until Stiles got the idea and quickly removed it.

“You’re a messy eater.”

Derek kissed Stiles one last time before handing him back his slice of pizza. Stiles ate greedily and Derek just sat and watched until the first slice was gone. Derek, pizza box back on his lap, handed Stiles another slice. 

“What about you?” Stiles said with his mouth as full as his ass. 

Derek smiled and shook his head, “you need your strength.”

Once Stiles had consumed his 4th slice and Derek was handing him a 5th he took a slice for himself. Stiles took a bite and the stringy cheese dripped onto his chest, he looked down at it briefly before carrying on with his mouthful. 

Having only taken a few bites Derek abandoned his slice and put the box on the floor again. He leaned over and stilled Stiles’ hand as he dipped his head and licked up the melted cheese that had fallen onto to Stiles’ chest. He lifted his head and crawled onto the sofa to position himself with one leg between Stiles’. 

He swallowed down the cheese before taking Stiles’ mouth with his, their lips greasy and sliding together. Derek moved his leg, brushing across Stiles’ cock which had only just relented into a semi erect state while he ate. 

Stiles groaned and threw his head back. He was so sensitive, every nerve ending was alive and his cock instantly sprang back to life. Derek broke the kiss and turned, taking a bite of the pizza Stiles still had in his hand. Derek turned back and fed it to Stiles, leaving a small piece in his own mouth that he chewed and swallowed. 

Derek continued working at Stiles cock with the pressure of his leg while he fed him pizza with his mouth. Stiles accepted each mouthful and chewed while his hips started to move against Derek’s leg, seeking more friction. By the time he had one bite left his hips were beginning to move erratically. 

“Derek,” Stiles managed around his last mouthful. 

Derek removed his leg much to Stiles’ dismay, only to get on his knees in front of the sofa and pull Stiles’ cock free. His eyes went wide when Derek leaned forward and swallowed his cock down in one swift motion. At the same time he pressed at the butt plug, pushing it deeper.

All his breath left him in a rush and Stiles cried out as he came hard. His mind splintered but just managed to cling on to the fact that he was shooting come into Derek’s mouth. His hips thrust widely, his hole clenching around the plug. He dug his fingernails into the sofa while repeating Derek’s name over and over.

Derek valiantly took everything Stiles had. He sucked him dry and licked him clean. Once he felt Stiles squirm because his cock was over sensitised Derek slowly released him from his mouth and licked his lips before leaning up to bring their mouths together. 

Stiles could taste his own saltiness mixed with the salty cheese and tangy tomato sauce of the pizza they had just shared. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles managed when Derek broke the kiss.

“See, patience.”

“Alright smart ass,” was the only comeback Stiles could muster before he rested his head back on the sofa. 

Derek stood up and before Stiles could close his eyes he was pulled to his feet. Derek tucked him back into his jogging bottoms and maneuvered him towards the bed. Stiles groaned at the movement but went willingly. His legs were shaking as he walked and the butt plug wasn’t making it any easier. 

As Derek eased Stiles onto the bed he felt a jolt run through him, this was actually going to happen, he was about to claim his mate. He had thought he’d felt love before, with Paige, with Kate, but neither compared to the intense need in him now as he stood over Stiles. He was staring up at him waiting, a longing look on his face with his heart racing just as much as Derek’s.

Stiles blushed at the way Derek was staring down at him, “what?”

“Just you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. He felt incredibly exposed even though he was clothed. 

“Are you ready for this?”

Stiles’ hole gave an involuntary spasm and clenched around the plug making his spent cock give a valiant twitch. 

“Of course I am, you ask as if you still think I’m going to suddenly change my mind. I already feel tied to you. It’s hard to explain but since finding out it’s like there’s nothing else, no one else. It’s you and it always will be. Even if you don’t claim me I would still feel it. Can you just… I want to feel you inside me again. I  _ need _ it. If you decide not to go all the way then I’ll deal, but right now I just need you to fill me up. I need your knot, Derek.”

Derek closed his eyes briefly at Stiles’ rushed words. He was so young to be giving himself over so willingly for the rest of his life, but with those words coming from those lips and those eyes staring up at him he just couldn’t deny him. He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to one side. He felt his shift pushing to the surface already, his wolf urging him on. 

He made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes. It felt like he had fire running through his veins. He fought to keep his eyes from changing colour as Stiles scooted to the edge of the bed, tugging at his hips to move him closer.  

Stiles started placing open mouthed kisses all over Derek’s stomach and hips. When Derek groaned and held on to his shoulders Stiles’ confidence grew and he sucked a mark just above a hip bone only to watch it slowly fade as Derek’s body healed. 

“You know that’s not fair, right? You get to mark me,” Stiles said in an exaggerated whine. 

He wasn’t looking for a response so before Derek could answer he dipped lower and took the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth. As he rolled his tongue and lapped at the liquid oozing there he started rolling his hips, moving the plug deeper. He felt himself getting hard again.

Derek allowed Stiles his exploration until he couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled out of Stiles’ mouth with a pop before pulling him to his feet. He tugged down the jogging bottoms and underwear that was pleasantly tented. Stiles stepped out of them and Derek kicked them to one side.

They both stood naked in front of each other, neither moving, just breathing and taking each other in. 

“Look at you.”

Derek was the first to move. He brought a hand up behind Stiles’ head and held him still while he brought his head down and place a kiss on Stiles’ lips. He made it brief as he moved to leave kisses all over his face before coming back to those perfectly plump lips. He savoured the feeling of Stiles’ tongue coming out to meet his. Derek pushed forward until Stiles’ tongue retreated back into his own mouth, Derek’s following close behind. 

Stiles groaned and brought both hands up to rest on Derek’s chest. 

“You’re hot.”

Derek pulled away with a chuckle.

“No, I mean you're actually  _ hot _ . Your skin feels like it's on fire,” Stiles actually sounded worried. 

“It happens when I hold back the shift and right now my wolf is clawing at me to be freed. He wants you just as much as I do,” Derek said as he stroked his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Then let him out.”

“Not yet,” Derek said as he stepped closer and pressed their bodies flush together. “I want to feel your skin against mine and I want to feel myself being pulled into your tight body.”

Stiles reached up and dragged Derek down into another heated kiss. He carried on pulling until Derek was forced to follow him down onto the bed. 

“I like hearing what you want to do to me,” Stiles said between kisses. 

Their bodies fit perfectly together, their hard lengths aligning and pressing against each other. Derek began gently rocking his hips while he smiled into the kiss. 

“What does your wolf want?” Stiles said as bravely as he could. 

Derek broke the kiss and lifted his head, “he wants you on your knees, begging for more, begging to be claimed, begging for my knot.”

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Derek’s had gone bright blue and it made butterflies sore in Stiles’ stomach. He wriggled himself free and crawled further onto the bed then positioned himself on all fours. He slowly lowered his head and spread his legs, just like he had before when Derek had walked in on him. The but plug was glistening with lube at his tight entrance. 

“Like this?” Stiles asked as seductively as he could.

Derek growled and moved onto the bed behind Stiles. He reached out and groped at Stiles’ ass. 

“Derek, please. I want you inside me, the plug isn’t enough. I want to feel you stretch me and fill me up,” Stiles was panting as he spoke, his own words causing his cock to twitch between his legs. 

Another growl was all that came from Derek before he spread Stiles’ cheeks apart to lean in and place a rough kiss against the butt plug causing Stiles to moan. He reached out with a steady hand and gripped it’s base. He gave an experimental tug drawing another moan from Stiles. 

“Is this what you want?” Derek’s voice was gruff as he took himself in hand and pressed his length along Stiles crease.

Stiles nodded frantically, “please… Derek.”

Derek rubbed himself over the plug and Stiles ass until Stiles started pressing back. Derek could quite easily come right then at the site in front of him, watching as his cock rubbed and pressed at the butt plug. Instead he eased back and placed a hand back at the base of the plug. He twisted and pulled gently, Stiles was so tight. 

“Derek, get it out of me. I want you!” Stiles reached back and grabbed at Derek’s wrist, pulling to try and get him to move faster. 

Derek took the cue and gave a tug which had the most bulbous part pop free, the rest slid out easily after that. Stiles’ sigh and whimper went straight to Derek’s cock making him close his eyes briefly to try and regain some control. 

“What are you waiting for? Claim me, God Derek I want your knot. I want to feel it swell inside me. I want you to-”

Stiles’ words were cut off by Derek taking Stiles’ hips roughly and suddenly plunging into him balls deep in one motion. 

Stiles cried out and reached back, grabbing at Derek’s leg for him to keep still. He needed time to adjust. The plug was wide but Derek was a lot longer. Stiles focused on breathing in and out and trying to get his vision back under control, he currently had little lights flashing in front of his eyes.

Derek was breathing heavily above him, “Stiles?”

“You feel so good, just so big. Need a moment.”

Derek rubbed soothing patterns across his hips and back as he started to slowly circle his hips. Stiles’ hand tightened on his thigh but urged him on rather than tried to stop the movement. 

“Touch yourself,” Derek bit out.

Stiles hand instantly disappeared from Derek’s leg to reach between his own legs and take himself in hand. He was slick with precome and used that to lube his hand as he slid it up and down matching the slow rhythm Derek was setting. 

“Okay, move.”

Derek gently pulled out a few inches and slowly slid right back in. Stiles’ hole was plenty lubed enough to create a perfect slide. Everytime he pulled out it felt like Stiles’ body was trying to pull him back in. He was tight and hot and just perfect. He began picking up the pace when Stiles started moaning and babbling incoherently. 

The sound of their bodies coming together filled the room and Derek was overwhelmed by the smell of Stiles’ arousal coupled with the noises he was making. His wolf was fighting for control and he wasn’t sure he could or even wanted to hold him back any longer. 

“Stiles!” Derek roared his name as the shift took hold. 

Stiles felt Derek swell inside of him, the hands holding his hips became stronger and he felt claws dig into his skin. Derek started pounding into him, rocking their bodies together. Stiles took everything he had willingly and valiantly brought his hips back to meet Derek’s thrusts, his hand pumping his cock faster. 

“Derek… I wish… I could see you right now… see your wolf… ungh… you feel… so good.” 

Stiles felt Derek’s swollen cock brush against his prostate and he almost came right then. Had he not come earlier he probably would have spilled everywhere. Derek expertly hit that sweet spot with each stroke after that, grunting with each thrust. 

“You want it? You want my knot, Stiles?” Derek growled with a mouth full of teeth as he felt his orgasm nearing. 

“Yes! Ungh… Derek, please,” Stiles practically screamed.

Stiles felt it then, his hole being stretched even further, Derek’s cock feeling as though it couldn’t possibly get any bigger but felt like it was. 

Derek scrunched his eyes shut as he felt his knot begin to swell. He leaned over Stiles, supporting himself with one hand as he wrapped his other around Stiles’ throat. He tightened his grip slightly making Stiles elongate his neck, he made sure to keep his claws from digging too deep. He pumped his hips one final time before his knot fully formed.

As his hips stilled, buried deep, he bit down at the base of Stiles’ neck. His teeth broke through skin and he tasted Stiles’ sweet coppery blood on his tongue. He was instantly filled with everything that was Stiles, his memories and feelings came flooding in.

“Fuck! Derek!” Stiles cried out as he came hard, shooting all over his hand and the bed. 

Derek felt Stiles’ clench around him and he instantly shot his load deep inside Stiles, filling him up. His knot held Stiles to him and kept his seed inside him. His cock pulsed and continued to leak as he gently withdrew his teeth from Stiles’ neck. He was breathing heavily, hips twitching as his over sensitized cock relentlessly spasmed. 

Derek uncurled his hand from around Stiles’ neck and caressed the reddened area with soft strokes of his fingers. He leaned in kissing and lapping his tongue over the raw teeth marks he’d left behind. He knew they would leave scars, but a part of him was pleased about that. He felt his shift slowly dissolve away, his wolf sated. 

“Stiles?” Derek said as he slowly and carefully maneuvered them so he could spoon Stiles.

“Hmmm,” Stiles sounded far away.

“Hey, talk to me?” Derek whispered in his ear as he stroked through his hair.

Stiles lazily turned his head as best he could with Derek stuck inside him. He reached back with a hand and brought their mouths together in an awkward kiss. 

“Does it always feel like that?”

“Like what?”

“When you bit me at first it was like white hot pain, then it changed and it was pure pleasure. Then my mind was just filled with you, completely and utterly, mind and body,” Stiles said dreamily, “I don’t think I’ve ever… I’ve never come so hard before and right now, knowing your buried deep inside me, I feel so complete. It’s like this moment is what I’ve been waiting for my entire life… my God, I’m that crazy person who talks too much after great sex aren’t I? I sound so freakin’ soppy, I’m not going to cry, honest.”

Derek snuggled closer and chuckled. He licked over the marks on the back of Stiles’ neck again, his saliva helping them heal quicker. 

“Your words are just as beautiful and perfect as you and yes it is normal or so I’ve heard. The pair-bond is more than just our bodies coming together, it’s our minds too. If you concentrate really hard you will be able to sense what I’m feeling, maybe even hear what I’m thinking. It might take some practice and might not be as strong for you as it would for a werewolf, but you should still feel it. Give it a try.”

Stiles closed his eyes and pressed himself back against Derek’s solid chest, feeling his knot still buried deep inside. He breathed and focused. 

_ I love you. _

Stiles’ eyes shot open and he tried to look behind him. He caught a flush staining Derek’s cheeks before he couldn’t keep his neck strained that way any longer. 

“Did you just…”

“I did.”  
  
“I love you too, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have given this story kudos and left supportive comments. 
> 
> I welcome constructive feedback but some of the comments have been a little harsh I think. It's left me wondering whether to post in this fandom again... I'm sure the majority are lovely but I don't feel like I've had the warmest of welcomes into the Teen Wolf fandom.
> 
> Got some thinking to do...


End file.
